Borderline
by kusanosakura
Summary: EWE post-Battle of Hogwarts fic. Harry Potter is attacked by unknown persons and left for dead. He creates a portkey to take himself, Andromeda and Teddy to a place of Safety. Single parent Draco Malfoy is living quietly out of the politics of the Post-2nd Wizarding war. [Mentions of rape.] Together can they give each other the happiness they've been missing?
1. Prologue

Title: Borderline

Pairing: HarryxDraco, pre-slash SeamusxGeorge, implied RonxHermione

Fandom: HP

Rating:

Summary: Non-Epilogue compliant post-Battle of Hogwarts fic. WWW Partner Harry Potter is attacked by unknown persons and left for dead. He creates a portkey to take himself, Andromeda and Teddy to a place of Safety. Single parent Draco Malfoy is living quietly out of the politics of the Post-Second Wizarding war. Together can they give each other the happiness they've been missing?

A/N: Part of the same universe as Baiting of Rose.

* * *

Prologue

Six months after the Battle of Hogwarts and the death threats kept coming.

Harry'd turned down the offer of being an Auror, which resulted in another argument with Ron and Hermione.

The first had been when he told Ginny that he'd changed and he just didn't see a future with her anymore. He hadn't really pursued her at all since they broke up. She snogged him before Bill's Wedding and after the Battle of Hogwarts.

He'd had nowhere to go with the Dursleys who knew where and the Burrow no longer an option.

Andromeda had found out that he was supposed to be Teddy's guardian and told him that she wasn't letting her grandson go so if he wanted to do his duty by her daughter and Remus he'd better move in.

So he'd moved into Lavender Vale in Godric's Hollow, which worked for him because he could go visit his parents, Sirius, Remus and Severus at his whim. Sirius hadn't had a body but he'd shared a headstone with Remus. He'd given his own plot up, Remus and Tonks had been cremated and their ashes were in the plot. So the three had shared the headstone that ought to have been his.

The Weasleys weren't speaking to him…

Well, Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Ginny weren't.

Bill and Arthur looked in on him from time to time and George was hiding out at the shop trying to put it back together. Charlie immediately returned to Romania and well, Percy never liked him much so he didn't see him except in passing.

Harry was looking into becoming a full partner at WWW but he was willing to just help George put it back together for now.

He got home from the shop to see Lavender Vale burning…

Harry screamed, "TEDDY! ANDROMEDA! NO! I can't lose anyone else." He ran towards the burning house intent on stopping it from burning and rescuing the only family he had left.

He was hit from behind by curses.

Harry passed out…

He woke up sore and it was dark.

He was shaken, "Harry? Are you alright?" Andromeda whispered.

"You're alive? Where is Teddy?" he rasped.

"Right here."

"We can't stay. They'll come back."

"Where will we go?"

"Can't Apparate with a baby." Harry said in a pained whisper.

Then it hit him, debts…life debts.

Fixing his destination in mind, Harry whispered as he touched his wand, "Portus."

A rock jumped.

"Grab that." Harry said as he clutched Andromeda's robe.

As the portkey activated, he passed out again.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Borderline

Pairing: HarryxDraco, pre-slash SeamusxGeorge, implied RonxHermione

Fandom: HP

Rating:

Summary: Non-Epilogue compliant post-Battle of Hogwarts fic. WWW Partner Harry Potter is attacked by unknown persons and left for dead. He creates a portkey to take himself, Andromeda and Teddy to a place of Safety. Single parent Draco Malfoy is living quietly out of the politics of the Post-Second Wizarding war. Together can they give each other the happiness they've been missing?

A/N: Part of the same universe as Baiting of Rose.

* * *

Chapter One

"I don't understand why you are here Annie." Narcissa said stiffly.

"Neither do I. Our house was burned, I lost everything. I was at St. Mungos' for Teddy's check up. I came home to find the house burning and Harry down. He woke up and made a portkey. I didn't expect it to take us to Malfoy Manor."

"What was the last thing he said Mrs. Tonks?" Draco asked quietly.

"Portus and grab that. I need to examine him. I'm a healer but I can't treat Harry and take care of Teddy."

"Is that Harry's godson?" Draco asked.

Andromeda nodded, "And your second cousin."

"Then on my honour as a Malfoy, I shall permit no harm to come to you. We owe Harry a debt, several debts actually. I will have rooms readied in the nursery wing. That way you can keep an eye on both. Stria?"

"Yes Master Draco?"

"Have rooms readied for our guests. Bring me a bottle and a baby bath. I think he needs to be changed."

"How do you know about babies?"

Draco winced, "I was raped and I have a child. I hope the father is dead because I don't want them to know about my son. Kingsley found out about my pregnancy and got me to tell him the truth using veritaserum. He chose to release us without trial and we've been here ever since. I think he released mother because he hoped she would take care of me."

Andromeda watched as he undressed Teddy and washed the soot away before drying him off and redressing him. "I don't know why Harry choose this place as a sanctuary but perhaps, this is what we all need." She turned to examine Harry, it was far more serious than she expected. "Those bastards! If only Severus was still alive! I really could use him…"

"Uncle Sev but he."

"Draco, be quiet."

Andromeda ignored them and did her best to try to combat the curses cast on The Boy Who Lived.

"Where is Potter?"

Andromeda spun, wand out at the unfamiliar sounding voice that sounded strangled.

Standing there and leaning heavily on a cane was Severus Snape, his throat was hideously scarred but he was alive.

"I don't have time to hear how you survived. Harry's been receiving Death Threats. I told him to go to the Ministry but he laughed them off. Now our house is burned out and he's dying."

Severus conjured a chair and sat beside her, "The nerve-burning curse? That's easy." He muttered something. "That's done." He cast a few more spells. "Lung paralysing curse?" He cast something else. Before addressing Draco's mother, "Narcissa go to my lab and fetch me the large round black potion vial. The great thing about being a Death Eater is that I learned a lot of curses, I spent a lot of time creating counter curses and potions to treat them."

Draco watched as his Aunt Andromeda and godfather treated Harry Potter who lay there so still.

The moment he finished dressing and changing his cousin, an elf walked in with his son.

"Master Scorpius be hungry."

"Thank you Dippy." Draco set Teddy in his son's bassinet and accepted his son. He blushed taking a seat where he was out of sight as he opened his shirt and winched slightly as Scorpius began to feed voraciously. While he couldn't produce as much milk naturally as a female, he did enjoy the closeness that feeding Scorpius gave him. He looked at his son and let out a sigh of relief. Scorpius still looked like him…he had his blonde hair and his eyes were still starting to go grey so perhaps they would be almost silver in the right light. He bent to kiss his son, "I love you…"

He wanted to hate his uncle but he couldn't hate his son…

Draco knew he was gay but he hadn't wanted to be raped…

His father had signed a betrothal contract with Pansy's father but Kingsley had used his power as Minister for Magic and voided it. Saying that he'd suffered enough…

He owed the man so much, Kingsley could have easily imprisoned him and taken his son. But he hadn't…

His mother returned with the requested potion.

Severus snatched it and poured it into Harry's mouth.

It took less than four minutes for the sound of Harry's breathing to fill the room.

Andromeda glanced at him, "Do I want to know how you created that potion?"

"House elves and test animals, I did do one human test on myself one summer." Severus rasped. "I think he's out of the danger. I'll floo Kingsley."

"He knows you're alive?"

Severus shrugged, "He found out when Draco went into labour and came over immediately. I've been here at the Manor; he had heard the truth from Harry so he decided to let it go. If word got out I was alive, people would be raising hell about me being Kissed for allowing abuse to happen to the students and using the Killing Curse on Albus. It's best that I be left in peace. He has contacted me on some occasions as an outside resource. He'll want to know about the attack on Potter." He painfully rose and limped to the door, "I'll firecall him. Put Potter to bed and keep an eye on him. Call me if he needs anything more."

"Don't strain yourself Uncle Severus." Draco called out.

"I owed him life debts too. His father saved my life and I had not the time to repaid it before Potter senior's death. The life debt passes to Harry. I am also at fault for the Dark Lord learning of the Prophecy that resulted in the deaths of his parents. I want to live quietly but also making reparations for my misdeeds."

"There goes the most guilt ridden man I ever knew." Andromeda said softly before conjuring a stretcher and levitating Harry onto it.

Draco knew she was right but said nothing…

Draco settled both babies down.

Teddy was older having been about a month old at the time of the battle while he had been five months pregnant. He had Scorpius at eight months, which made his son three months old.

He loved his son and Teddy was such a loveable baby it was hard not to love him. To have parents and to be suddenly an orphan made him wonder how that affected Harry.

While he and his father had been at odds, Draco was sure his father cared about him though he didn't often show it.

Draco looked down at Scorpius, "I wish I could give you two parents, its what you deserve…but you have me and that's what matters."

He'd always craved a relationship with someone who could be his equal. He didn't wish to be submissive or dominant over anyone. Who would want to bond to a former Death Eater and raise their illegitimate child?

With their reputation in shreds they only saw Kingsley who mostly came to see how he was adjusting and to discuss a case with Uncle Severus.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Borderline

Pairing: HarryxDraco, pre-slash SeamusxGeorge, implied RonxHermione

Fandom: HP

Rating:

Summary: Non-Epilogue compliant post-Battle of Hogwarts fic. WWW Partner Harry Potter is attacked by unknown persons and left for dead. He creates a portkey to take himself, Andromeda and Teddy to a place of Safety. Single parent Draco Malfoy is living quietly out of the politics of the Post-Second Wizarding war. Together can they give each other the happiness they've been missing?

A/N: Part of the same universe as Baiting of Rose.

* * *

Chapter two

Harry woke to find Kingsley at his bedside.

"Kingsley?" he yawned.

"Damn it Harry why didn't you come to me when you started getting death threats?"

Harry sat up and stretched carefully, "Sorry. I didn't want to seem paranoid or an attention seeker. I never actually thought I would be hurt."

"You defeated You-Know-Who Harry and you're only eighteen. They see you as powerful and potentially dangerous. People feared Albus but because he didn't force them to deal with it, they mostly ignored it. People are talking about that all the power and prestige you gained from killing HIM will make you into his successor and you'll do more terrible things." Kingsley looked troubled, "Ron is encouraging the other Auror trainees to believe that. I wish I'd never accepted him. Neville and Ron have gotten into fights a dozen or more times. Neville tells him to shut up and stop telling lies but Ron tells him to stop kissing your feet and sucking your prick. He'd see the truth if he wasn't blinded by his infatuation with you. Is there something going on between you that I should know about?"

Harry blinked at him, "Me and Neville? A couple? Are you crazy? He's straight. He's dating Luna…"

"They broke up. Ron tried to say he was cheating on her with you. Neville managed to knock him down and put his fist in his face. He said Luna broke up with him. She said they weren't compatible and that they made better friends. I don't know why, he didn't elaborate."

"I thought they would stay together. I've spoken to them since the battle but they didn't tell me they broke up…" Harry said quietly. Had he drifted away from his friends because he chose a different path? He'd hate to lose his friends…

"Tell me Harry," Kingsley asked his fingers steepled while his elbows rest on Harry's bed. "Why here? Why was this the first place you thought of?"

"It's a Manor House. It had very strong wards. They owe me life debts I hadn't taken the time to discuss with them. Purebloods take life debts seriously. At some point I have to call in the life debt the Weasleys owe me collectively as well as the one Ginny owes. Right now the nerves between us are too raw. My refusal to Bond to Ginny is splitting the family apart." Harry shrugged.

"I'm going to suspend Ron from training. They were separated due to the most recent fight. Now, I am going to send Neville here. He will be put on paper as suspended but with pay unlike Ron. Neville is going to be your body guard until we determine who your enemies are."

Harry gave a cold laugh, "My enemies? Death Eaters not caught yet. Their supporters, Slytherins I went to school with like Parkinson who wanted to hand me over to Voldemort in exchange for safety. Right now you could claim Ron, Ginny and Molly Weasley as enemies."

"Somehow I don't see Ron as a likely attacker. How many were there?"

Harry closed his eyes, "They might have been quick moving but I felt spells from three directions. They spoke barely above a whisper, I didn't recognize the voices but they may have been wearing vocal Glamours. They cursed me from behind and burned our house. You can file charges for damage of private property on behalf of the Blacks. When they are found…if they are I want them charged with magical assault. I'm Lord Black and Lord Potter, I suggest that it be taken seriously."

Kingsley cursed, "I wish I still had Moody or Tonks…"

"Don't assign Dawlish. He's an idiot…"

"I'll find someone…I'll inform Draco that Neville is going to be sent. Favouritism or not, I won't let someone malign our Saviour. As soon as you are stable, I suggest you floo that wench Rita. This would be just the sort of story she'd enjoy. "

Harry groaned, "I've been trying to avoid her since May…"

"What you need is sympathy. Let her craft the story that cowards are attacking our Heroes. We'll keep your name private using Glamours; we don't want your enemies to think you are weak. You can schedule a second meeting with her as Harry Potter and talk about the war. Don't mention the Death Threats, tell her how you're rising above your grief, how you are putting the war aside because you're tired of fighting and death. You are looking into a brighter, happier future with WWW."

Harry grinned, "I like that plan. I come in as a nameless fighter from the battle; a member of the Order and the other members start thinking they are at risk. I have an interview as Harry Potter and I'm completely uninjured which is going to stun the person or persons who left me for dead."

"I need to speak with Severus and Andromeda about the spells. While Neville is here he can interview you and send me the report which I will forward to the proper person." The Minister said as he rose.

Harry nodded, "Thank you Kingsley."

"Take care of yourself and I want all death threats warded and sent to me."

Harry sighed, what was wrong with wanting to move past the war? He wanted to live quietly…

The door opened; but instead of Andromeda, it was Malfoy.

Harry blinked, cradled in the former Slytherin's arms was Teddy.

Draco smiled.

Harry was floored, it was a genuine one and something he wasn't sure he'd ever seen before. He immediately had difficulty breathing…

The blonde's brow furrowed, "Are you alright? Should I call Aunt Annie or Uncle Severus?"

Harry shook his head, "Why do you have Teddy?"

Draco shrugged, "You're my guest. I promised on my blood safe refuge for all of you. Mother wasn't pleased because she dislikes Aunt Andromeda but I am Lord Malfoy so she has to go along with it." He grinned at the cooing seven month old baby, "Teddy and me, we're becoming friends. He's bigger than Scorpius. I hope they'll be friends despite being different years."

Harry frowned, "Who is Scorpius?"

"My son…" Draco said quietly.

"Pansy's?"

Draco glared, but turned Teddy so he wouldn't see his face, "No! He's mine."

"Who is the mother?"

Draco scowled, "There is no 'mother'. I birthed him but last I checked I had a prick and bollocks like any man. I didn't ask to get pregnant but I love my son. My only regret is that he wasn't born in a bonding to parents who loved each other. He can't inherit and no one would bond to me because he's illegitimate."

"You were attacked then?"

Draco shivered, "Just after you and yours left the Manor during winter holidays. Aunt. Bella gave me to her brother in law to punish. He forced me to his bed and that's when they forced me to begin torturing people. After spending the summer at the end of Aunt Bella's wand, I was forced to give others the same treatment."

Harry said quietly, "That's awful. Why would no one Bond to you because of your son?"

"They won't see it as that I was attacked. That I dared bear a child and let it live would be seen as an abomination. Unbonded pureblood Lords do not allow illegitimate sons to be born. I would be accused to embarrassing my ancestors. I considered giving him away but he's mine. I never asked if my attacker was dead. I didn't ask to bear a child. I didn't realize I was until I was examined by Pomfrey and then placed in a private interview room at the Ministry. I was held there until Kingsley came. He dismissed all charges and sent me home with Mother. I think Father was punished more severely because of that. I'd hate to think what might have happened if I didn't have Scorpius…"

"You may have been an adult age wise but you were still a child in how you were treated. You were forced to do things because you were threatened. You didn't choose any of it so don't beat yourself up for it. Hermione didn't choose to be tortured anymore than you did. That's something she's had to work through. Ron's got guilt issues because he failed to protect her." Harry's face fell, "Well they did when I last talked to them."

Draco's brow furrowed, "I thought you three were inseparatable."

Harry let out a cold laugh, "Inseparable? All it took to destroy seven years of friendship was for me to tell Ginny to stop trying to snog me or get me to sleep with her. I told her in no uncertain terms that we're never getting together. That I didn't feel anything for her, that any feelings I may have had had been burned out by the war." He shrugged, "At this point I'm not sure if I ever liked her or if I liked the idea of having someone like me. I liked Cho because she was good looking and all the guys wanted her. Let's face it; Ginny looked like my mother except for the eyes. Right now I find the idea of being with someone like that creepy."

Draco nodded, "Everyone was going nuts over Fleur Delacour and I just couldn't see it. She looked like mother and some thing like father. I didn't realize I was bent until then. All the straight guys wanted Fleur, I was having issues not jumping Blaise once he came into his inheritance." He frowned, "He transferred to Beauxbatons when things got too hot here. After I let Death Eaters into Hogwarts he turned his back on our friendship. He may have agreed with some of their ideals but he disapproved of their methods."

"Have you tried speaking to him since?"

Draco shook his head.

"What about Scorpius' Wiccaning? Andromeda and I stepped in for his parents. I asked Luna and Neville. They're his guardians if anything happened to Andromeda or myself."

Draco looked down the boy who grabbed at his hair, which had grown out since the Battle of Hogwarts. He watched fascinated as Teddy changed his hair to match his. "I've put it off. Mother keeps trying to bring it up but I'm terrified. I would have asked Blaise but I'm frightened. Here I am a single father, with an illegitimate son and I ask my former best friend to be my son's godfather? I can't. He'd laugh."

"If he laughed at your misfortune, he's no friend of yours." Harry said quietly. "You know the real reason I told Ginny I didn't want her?"

Draco blinked, "No…"

"Because…I was having dreams of having sex with you on a broom flying somewhere in the dark."

Draco stared at him, "You're joking. Why would you want someone like me?"

Harry laughed, "Why not? You were the hottest guy in school. You were the one I paid attention to most and I had the hugest hard-on as we flew out of the Room of Requirement." He smirked, "You owe me what four life debts? I owe you at least one…"

"I owe you two. We saved your life twice so that makes us even."

Harry chuckled, "You know what? I'll offer you a deal."

Draco stared, "A deal? What are you talking about?"

"I'll blood adopt Scorpius. I'll even agree to a three-year bonding contract. If at the end of that time we're not madly in love, we will part ways and your son will be legitimate."

"You're joking." Draco stormed to his feet.

Harry chuckled, "Never more serious. I think you're hot. I wouldn't mind being bonded to you. Besides, I've seen you staring at me for what eight years? You chase me like it's going out of style. You always want to be close to me and you even like Teddy. Ginny threw a huge fit about my adopting Teddy and making him my heir. She said and I quote, 'No werewolf's spawn is going to keep my son from inheriting. He can stay with his snake grandmother! My son is going to be Lord Potter-Black'."

Draco scoffed, "That slut had the audacity to say that? With all the sex she's had it's a wonder she hasn't gotten pregnant yet."

Harry smirked, "Oh she is. My revenge for saying those things was to cast a spell that made her so fertile that no contraception charm would work and I know she has never heard of a condom. She went and fucked Michael Corner. She's in hot water with Molly who blames me last I heard. She's never been capable of being faithful. She was cheating on Dean with Michael, Terry and members of both the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff teams. She even broke in my Beaters. Seamus told her he was bent and to peddle her wares elsewhere."

"The Irish man was bent? I didn't know that."

Harry smirked, "Yeah and get this, he's got such a thing for George that he working at WWW on our Fireworks line for _free_. George is pretty daft that Seamus likes him but I've caught him drooling. Especially when Seamus speaks in that brogue of his."

Draco laughed, "Now that I've got to see."

"I'll invite them over. I've got to let George know I was attacked anyway. That is if you don't mind Weasels." Harry asked worried.

"If we were bonded, I assume since you work there that at least that Weasel I would have to tolerate." He snickered, "Maybe I'll torment them both, I haven't got any friends who I'd trust with my son but if you'd vouch for them both…"

"You want to help me play matchmaker?"

"Who else would help you? Who do you think would they come to our Bonding with?"

"IF we Bond and I let you adopt Scorpius, will that settle the life debts between us?" Draco asked worried.

"I don't know. There is still the issue of the debts the Weasleys owe me."

Draco smirked, "That is easy."

Harry leaned forward, his eyes sparkling with mischief, "How so?"

Draco grinned, "Every heard of Sire's rights?"

"No…"

"Simple, unless it's a rape, the infant conceived belongs to the Sire. Does Corner want her?"

Harry snorted, "No. He told her he didn't believe it was his. I know it was."

Draco smirked, "Simple. Tell that to Michel, that you cast the spell. Then get him to sign adoption papers allowing you to blood adopt the child. Then get her father and grandfather to sign them. They both have to approve it. I doubt they'll want her to raise an illegitimate child and it will settle the debt that her mother wanted her marriage to settle. A life for a life. You repay your debt to me by legitimising my son."

"I'll understand if you don't want to let me be the Chaser. I wouldn't mind letting you have me though." Harry gave Draco a once over.

Draco flushed.

Teddy reached out with chubby fists trying to open his shirt.

Draco sighed blushing, "I don't know how much I have…Scorpius is a glutton…" shyly he let Harry's godson feed.

Harry blinked, "You're breastfeeding? You're a guy…"

Draco sighed, "Muggles…they're so clueless. Sending you to their world did you such a disservice. Yes, wizards can feed a child naturally if they birth them. I just don't produce as much. It helps me bond to Scorpius. I spent the later part of my pregnancy hating him. I didn't want him. My Mind Healer suggested mother put him to my chest so he could feed."

"You have a mind healer? I didn't think one would treat you…"

Draco scowled, "They don't know I'm Draco Malfoy. They know a Death Eater whom I refuse to name repeatedly raped me. Kingsley found me one, when he saw I needed it. "

Teddy latched on, gumming his nipple painfully as he sucked hard.

Draco winced, "He's worse than Scorpius…"

The door opened and a house elf entered carrying a wailing bundle. All Harry could see was tuffs of blonde hair.

"Little Master be hungry…."

Draco held out his free arm, taking care not to jostle Teddy as he held his much smaller son to his other nipple.

Harry sucked in a deep breath, "Merlin that's hot…"

Draco blushed, "You try it sometime…it's a bit uncomfortable…"

Harry swallowed, "I always wanted kids. I didn't know guys could have them…"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Muggles…"

"Do you think I could?"

Draco laughed, "Nearly all bent wizards can. Some have problems with conception and need fertility potions."

Harry grinned. "Then I expect you to knock me up on our honeymoon."

Draco swallowed, "I can't leave Scorpius."

"A two day honeymoon. I've never left these shores before…" Harry said wistfully.

Draco sighed, "Only if I can floo to see him…"

Harry grinned, "I've got no problem with that."

Draco smiled, "Then we have a deal." He went to hold out his hand only to laugh at himself, "Hard to shake on it when you've got your hands full."

The door opened again.

Andromeda entered followed by Severus Snape.

Harry blinked, "You're alive?"

"So are you. Though some cowards thought they'd beaten you." Severus rasped. "You might want to thank the man who saved your life."

Harry grinned, "I guess that pays back your life debt then."

Severus glared at him, "I didn't save you because of that."

Harry shook his head, "No you didn't. You saved me because of my mother." He frowned, "You know, she cared for you…"

"Not enough…" the man said gruffly.

Harry chuckled, "I've got a proposal for you."

Severus blinked, "What would that be?"

"How would you like a Potter child to raise as your own?"

Severus glared, "You're too old and I don't think you need a parent."

Harry laughed, "Not me. I'm going to be demanding Ginny's illegitimate child in payment for both hers and their family's life debt to me. I thought I'd foster them to you. You need an heir."

"You can't adopt if you're unbonded." Andromeda gasped.

Harry smirked at Draco, "You want to tell them or should I?"

Draco muttered something unintelligible into Scorpius' hair.

Harry shrugged, "Draco and I have decided to sign a Three-year Bonding Contract. In exchange, it settles our life debts and I'll blood adopt Scorpius. Scorpius will be named the Malfoy heir. Teddy is already the Black heir, since I approved Andromeda's bonding and reinstated her to the Family along with Sirius. Which automatically made Teddy heir to the Black line as the sole male heir."

"You don't have to do this…" Draco said softly.

"I want to." Harry said firmly. "It isn't fair that the son you love so much can't legally carry on the family name or inherit. Plus I already admitted I like you. What to I have to do to prove it? Strip, take veritaserum so you can ask me if I want you to fuck me?"

Andromeda winced.

Severus growled, "You're uncouth just like James."

Harry scowled, "I'm nothing like my father."

"Actually you are." Andromeda said softly. "Severus never knew it…but the reason she bonded to James was because she'd been raped by a Death Eater after telling You-Know-Who to leave and not let the wards hit him on the way out when he asked her to join him. She was a mess and worse after she found out she was pregnant. She wanted Severus. She begged me to find him. James came in, he'd been assigned the case and his partner was his mentor Francis. This was before he'd been assigned Sirius as a partner. The rapes are usually handled by Aurors in training. Lily screamed at him to leave but he wouldn't. He handled her case professionally. He wooed her; he offered her his heart and his hand. He promised to blood adopt you."

Severus glared, "Why wasn't I told?"

Andromeda sighed, "I tried to find you. Lily wanted her best friend. She loved you but James was there when she needed someone desperately. She felt so guilty for a long time about not waiting for you. Then when she finally was ready, they consummated the Bonding. She got pregnant immediately. She begged James to let you be the child's godparent. James would grant her anything. He had his son, an heir and the woman he worshipped. I think he only gave in because he wanted to rub it in your face. He stole the woman you loved and she had two children. It was to be a girl. She was going to name it Roslyn Serenity, she still loved you Severus. She would always love you…she wanted you to be happy. She cried a lot, knowing that agreeing to Bond to James, your rival would anger you. She lamented the loss of your friendship…she would have married you if you'd showed up but she didn't know if you'd still want her."

Severus nearly fell but a house elf appeared with a chair that he collapsed into, "Still want her? I would have gladly married her. Who did it?"

Andromeda sighed, "Rodolphus on Bella's orders most likely."

"I was the Lestrange heir?"

Andromeda snorted. "Heir? You would have had to be adopted by Bella for that. I wouldn't wish her as a mother on anyone. James loved you, and from the moment he blood adopted you, you were his. His parents died before he graduated so he didn't have to get it approved by anyone but himself. He was so happy to have a son and the woman he adored. Lily owed him so much. Lily died loving you both, I know that but she would have wanted you to be happy. She wanted you to fall in love and have a child."

Harry stared as Severus started to shake with silent sobs, he'd always seen Snape as hard, unyielding and cold, but he seemed like his heart was breaking. "Lily…I'm sorry…I should have been there…"

Harry swallowed, "So you might have been my dad then?"

Severus stared at him.

"Do you want the child?"

"I'd have to be Bonded."

Andromeda snorted, "Lucius is dead. The announcement came this morning. Narcissa is almost glowing. She never wanted Lucius anymore than I did. She wanted you."

Severus blinked, "What?"

Draco echoed him. "What? Mother loved Uncle Sev?"

"Why do you think he was always around? She introduced him to Lucius. She made him notice him. She convinced Lucius to be his patron. It was her idea for him to be your godfather. It was the closest she could come to being you being his child."

Harry grinned, "Go for it. Besides, bonding to a pureblood would reclaim the honour your family lost. I'll gladly give my consent. Not that she needs it. It's up to Draco."

"I want mother to be happy…." The stunned single father said looking down at the babies in his arms.

"That settles it. What is the usual mourning period for a criminal spouse?"

"Six months…" Andromeda said looking suspiciously at him.

"Does Draco going into mourning impede us?"

"Not if you are already Bonded. If you claim Scorpius is yours and you file with Gringotts you can back date it. I'm sure Kingsley would assist you."

Harry smirked, "Then we'll do that. I'll arrange for the paper work. We'll have a public Ceremony later after the period of mourning is over. We'll observe social niceties. I don't have an owl and I'm not keen on getting one."

"You can use Iris." Draco said quietly.

"I'll need to firecall Bill and Owl Kingsley. Can I get up yet?"

"You've barely woken up after your attack. They almost killed you if Severus didn't know countercurses for all those spells you were hit with you'd be dead."

"He's brilliant. What do you expect? Now can I get up?"

Andromeda sighed casting diagnostic spells, shaking her head in amazement, "You seem perfectly alright. If I didn't treat you myself I wouldn't know…"

Harry shrugged, "I've always been a fast healer."

"You can get up."

Harry climbed out of bed grinning, "Great. You better go propose to Narcissa. Neville should be here soon. He's to be my bodyguard." He frowned, "I hope he's alright. Ron's stirring up trouble, he accused Neville of being my lover."

Draco glared at him.

Harry held up his hands, "He's just a friend. Besides, he was seeing Luna last I heard but Kingsley said they broke up."

"Guess I have to finally declare the Bonding of Xenos Malfoy and Demeter Lovegood Sanctified. I'll have to repair the family tree." Draco sighed.

Harry blinked, "Luna's half Malfoy?"

Draco laughed, "You didn't think it was coincidental that we resembled each other do you? Her father was Father's younger brother by a year. He broke tradition and was sorted into Ravenclaw. He was befriended by Demeter who was Sorted right before him. Her cousins on her mother's side are Daphne and Astoria. Aurora Greengrass was Demeter's twin sister."

Harry was surprised, "I never saw them together…"

"Because Uncle Xenos broke with the family after the death of his wife. She died when Luna was nine and well, the cousins weren't exactly close. Aurora didn't approve of my Uncle, she thought he was highly unstable and has mentioned a few times that he might have been responsible. The only witness was Luna…"

"Sirius wasn't kidding when he said you were all related…" Harry said shaking his head.

"My grandmother on my father's side was a Pucey, so was Astoria and Daphne's father. That was why father refused a Bonding contract between Daphne and myself. The blood was too close." Draco shrugged gently and then his nose twitched, "They're both dirty."

Harry held out his arms, "Show me to his rooms so I can change him."

Draco shifted slightly, so Teddy was more supported before letting Harry take him.

Andromeda turned on her heel and left.

Severus watched them for a few heartbeats before leaving himself, leaning heavily on his cane as he limped away.

Draco led Harry to Teddy's room in the nursery wing where the baby could be changed.

Harry reached out, pulling the blonde to him and kissed him, "Thank you."

Draco stood there stunned when Harry turned to enter Teddy's room. He reached with his free hand to touch his lips. They burned…

Perhaps, this bonding would be what they both needed…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Borderline

Pairing: HarryxDraco, pre-slash SeamusxGeorge, implied RonxHermione

Fandom: HP

Rating:

Summary: Non-Epilogue compliant post-Battle of Hogwarts fic. WWW Partner Harry Potter is attacked by unknown persons and left for dead. He creates a portkey to take himself, Andromeda and Teddy to a place of Safety. Single parent Draco Malfoy is living quietly out of the politics of the Post-Second Wizarding war. Together can they give each other the happiness they've been missing?

A/N: Part of the same universe as Baiting of Rose.

* * *

Chapter 3

Harry made his way down the marble staircase.

Stand there pacing was Neville.

Harry held Teddy close, the boy was drowsy but content. "Hey."

Neville stopped and glanced at him, "Harry!"

Harry gave him a jaunty salute.

Neville met him at the foot of the stairs, "Are you alright?"

Harry shrugged, "I was attacked but I'm alright now. I had good healers. So I heard Ron's being an evil prat."

Neville sighed, "I don't want to talk about it." He rubbed his jaw, "I did a number on him. I'm glad I was pulled off. He's tall and lanky but he's a lot less intimidating once you throw a punch and connect, then you realize he's all talk."

Harry sighed, "I heard about you and Luna breaking up."

Neville sighed, "She heard me talking in my sleep." He blushed slightly, "I was calling out guys names. We finally talked it out and discussed that I was bi. I had to face that I was seriously attracted to guys."

Harry shrugged, "So am I. I've got the hots for Draco. We're getting Bonded."

Neville staggered, "Merlin. I knew you'd broken up with Ginny for good after the battle but I never saw that coming."

"We've got a kid that Draco tried to hide from me. I'm disappointed in him for that. I wish I'd known sooner so that we might have been bonded before he was born." He grinned, "You've got to see him. He looks just like Draco. I hope our next kid looks like me."

Neville blinked, "I see."

Harry clapped him on the shoulder, "With Ron being a evil git I'll be looking for a best man."

A voice came from behind him on the stairs, "Harry it's called a witness. You can't have Longbottom because he's mine. I suggest you go talk to George. He is your business partner."

Neville blinked at him, "Malfoy? You want me as your witness?"

Draco nodded, "As it stands, I have no friends. So I'm asking you. I'm not fond of Weasels and I know they don't think much of me either. I know I was a git in the past but I didn't seek you out last year and torture you. I looked for ways to avoid being a part of the nonsense. Which made me as big of a target as you and Finnigan."

"You've got a point there Malfoy." Neville said holding out his hand, then paused noticing the green silk bundle, "Is that…"

"My son." Draco said shyly turning Scorpius so his face could be seen.

"Damn…" Neville stammered, "You two make a nice looking kid. I hope the next looks like Harry though. He's beautiful…" he gave Draco a piercing look, "You better not be taking advantage of Harry."

Draco turned a sickly shade of white and wavered.

Harry swiftly wrapped an arm around his waist to steady him.

Draco flinched.

Harry whispered, "I wouldn't hurt you. He doesn't know. He doesn't need to."

Neville was shocked at their closeness and was clearly jealous.

Draco hid his face in Harry's shirt, it was one of his and it smelled like his closet. He took a few calming breaths. He steadied himself and pulled away, "My apologies. As Lord Malfoy, I welcome you to Malfoy Manor. Kingsley mentioned a bodyguard to my Aunt Andromeda and godfather. You are welcome here as long as you are needed. I will have a room prepared and one of my elves will show you there later. We are just headed for lunch. If you wish to join us, you may. It seems that the Manor is becoming a haven for those I care deeply for and their companions."

They followed Draco into a dining room.

There was Andromeda, Narcissa and Severus already eating.

Narcissa sat at one end in black, her hair pulled back severely and a half veil on her face. Yet no sorrow touched her features. Rather, she glowed…

Severus sat opposite her while Andromeda was at Narcissa's left.

Neville stopped and stared, "Professor?"

Severus glowered, "Reports of my death are greatly exaggerated. I would request as one Lord to another that you keep your news to yourself. I have been quietly pardoned by Kingsley himself, now sit down and eat."

Neville swallowed and took a seat opposite the two set out for Harry and Draco.

It was clear which were theirs because beside them both were bassinets.

XoooooX

Severus was feeling more ill lately, his potions and spells were weakening. He hadn't recovered as well as Arthur had despite being attacked by Nagini.

He asked Andromeda to join him after lunch, which left his betrothed looking rather annoyed.

Andromeda followed him to his lab, "What do you need Severus?"

"I wish to know how much time I have left. I'm suffering from blood poisoning. It's killing me and I can't brew. I used what little strength I have to save Harry." Severus said as he collapsed in a nearby chair.

Andromeda examined him, "You'll be lucky to last a week at most." She glared, "Why didn't you see a healer?"

"How could I? I'm a criminal, a spy, and the killer of Headmaster Dumbledore. I wanted to die peacefully, I wish I could bond to Narcissa but I haven't the time."

Andromeda smirked, "There is a remedy to that, sign the papers. As for heirs, leave vials of your seed under stasis. I'll see that Narcissa uses them when she is most fertile and conceives. She'll bear you blood heirs willingly and raise them properly. By bonding to her even in death, your line will be redeemed."

Severus nodded, he weakly gestured in the direction of empty vials.

Andromeda cast spells to summon fertile seed from his body and directed it into the potion vials before casting stasis charms on them. "Come. We'll go to Gringotts; we can arrange for the bonding contract and sign it. I'll give it to Narcissa in the morning. It will be filed when the time comes. Your line shall continue, I swear it."

Andromeda helped him to his feet and they took his private floo to Gringotts.

They arrived and Andromeda asked to see the Head Goblin.

They were escorted to his office.

Andromeda laid out the situation, "Lord Prince is dying, and his line is in jeapordy. He wishes to bond by Gringotts contract to my sister Narcissa before he passes to the Veil. Steps will be taken to ensure that their future children shall be born but she is to be named his Bonded and the custodian of his estate until their future children are of age.

"Anything you wish to be hers in entirety?"

Severus shrugged.

"He wishes for her to retain her rights to her dowry. The house known as Spinner's End is to be sold. The proceeds are to be placed in her personal vault. His personal fortune is also hers as well as her choice of private residence. She is to live at her leisure so long as their children are adequately provided for. If she fails her duties or dies prior to an heir reaching majority, custody is to revert to Lord Malfoy and Lord Potter-Black who are to be named guardians of any children of Narcissa and himself. His name is not to be known as Severus Snape but Aurelius Prince, Lord of the House of Prince. To replace him his heir must claim the Family Seat. If they fail it will revert to the next in line. Draco is expected to inform Lord Prince's heir of their rights, duties and responsibilities as a Lord of a Pureblood line."

The Head Goblin asked for Severus' agreement.

He nodded, "I Lord Prince am granting Healer Tonks to function as my voice until Lady Narcissa files the Bonding contract. While infirm of body, I am hearty of mind."

Andromeda continued to speak for Severus, being sure to ensure that Narcissa while left bereft of her beloved would be well taken care of in the fashion she was accustomed to.

XoooooX

Harry flooed Bill at Shell Cottage after lunch, "I want to set up an interview with the goblin who now oversees my estate."

Bill blinked at him, "What? Why?"

Harry smirked, "If I told you I told Ginny we were over for a reason would you be interested in hearing it?"

Bill chuckled, "What would that be?"

"I had the hots for Malfoy. We've been seeing each other for a while now. He didn't tell me he was carrying my child the sneaky git. He had them, an adorable boy named Scorpius. I'm in a spot of trouble right now. Some Dark Wizards attacked me last night and they left me for dead. They burned down Lavender Vale. I created a portkey and we're hiding out at Malfoy Manor. Draco had to come clean. My son is adorable, his name is Scorpius and he's going to be a little heart breaker." Harry snickered.

"How is it possible for him to have your child so soon?"

Harry grinned, "You know that wizard pregnancies sometimes are shorter. Sometimes the foetus matures faster. Now the problem is that we're not bonded so Scorpius is considered illegitimate. I've got to do right by my son and bond to Draco. He deserves better."

Bill was a bit stunned, "I'll set up an appointment."

"Can you request a portkey? With my recent attack it best to be not seen just yet. Please inform them that I will be bringing an Auror bodyguard signed by the Minister himself." Harry said cheekily.

Bill shook his head, "Just be careful. Should I tell George?"

Harry shook his head, "I'll floo him myself. I've got to ask him to be my- was it Draco called it? My witness? He already claimed Neville as his witness and told me I better asked George. Merlin knows I can't ask Ron." He tilted his head, "I need to arrange a meeting with your grandfather; he is still the head of your family isn't he?"

"Yes, grandfather is the Head of the Weasley Family. He's still miffed at Dad but he's coming around…or he was until he found out about Ginny. He blames mum for that."

Harry chuckled, "I maybe willing to take that kid off your hands. I was going to blood adopt them."

Bill let out a sigh of relief, "With Corner refusing to take responsibility and no one willing to bond to Ginny it would be greatly appreciated. Grandfather is trying to talk me into agreeing to adopt the child. With Fleur so close to birth, I haven't asked if she would be willing."

"I'll adopt the child if your father and grandfather give consent." Harry wasn't sure if he would be blood adopting them but adopting was definitely in his plans.

"I'll make the arrangements. Do you have a lawyer to draw up the documents or do you want a Gringotts contract?"

"I'd like to back date it and file it after the protracted mourning period is over, so a Gringotts contract will suffice."

Bill nodded, "I'll see that you have responses on the marrow. Congratulations. I hope that Malfoy proves worthy of you…"

"Oh he will…" Harry said to himself when the floo was closed.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Borderline

Pairing: HarryxDraco, pre-slash SeamusxGeorge, implied RonxHermione

Fandom: HP

Rating:

Summary: Non-Epilogue compliant post-Battle of Hogwarts fic. WWW Partner Harry Potter is attacked by unknown persons and left for dead. He creates a portkey to take himself, Andromeda and Teddy to a place of Safety. Single parent Draco Malfoy is living quietly out of the politics of the Post-Second Wizarding war. Together can they give each other the happiness they've been missing?

A/N: Part of the same universe as Baiting of Rose.

* * *

Chapter 4

Andromeda handed a sheaf of parchment to Narcissa that morning. "Many apologies sister. I did what I could."

Narcissa took them from her, her face paled and she seemed to lose her composure.

She summoned ink and a quill. She signed the parchment and left her food untouched. "I wish to be alone. At least now I can mourn honestly…."

Draco glanced at his mother, "What was that about?"

"Severus came to me yesterday to verify his suspicions. He is dying and has little time left. He made provisions for your mother including a bonding contract and a will. He's left the possibility for heirs if your mother consents. Severus wished to die quietly and is at a Prince residence being cared for by his elves. He wishes that we abide by his choices. He is sorry that he can't care for the child you offered but he hopes that you will care of them yourself."

Draco looked stricken, "He won't be at my Bonding?"

Andromeda shook her head; "His condition is rapidly taking its toll on his body. He used the last of his strength to save Harry. He doesn't regret it, he said he has paid his debts and he can die without worry."

Harry hugged Draco; the loss of the man who might have been his father tore at his heart.

Breakfast passed in solemn silence, a fitting tribute to a man who preferred solitude to company.

XoooooX

Bill Arrived after breakfast with his father and grandfather by floo, Harry met them in the receiving room.

Harry bowed, "Mr. Weasley…and?" he addressed Bill's grandfather, not sure how the man wished to be called.

Draco gestured for them to follow him, "The front parlour would be more comfortable."

The chairs in the receiving room were hard and clearly uncomfortable.

The older gentleman followed leading the younger members of his family; "You may address me as Septimus. I knew your grandmothers; Dorea was a fine woman Harry. I wish she'd lived long enough to know you."

Once they were comfortably seated in the parlour Draco clapped his hands and instructed a house elf to bring refreshments.

"Now, am I right in saying that you two are Bonded?" Septimus asked.

Harry nodded, perhaps not legally but that was private.

"Lord Malfoy, are you in agreement with Lord Potter-Black's adoption of my irresponsible granddaughter's illegitimate offspring?"

Draco shrugged, "I have no objections. Besides, we all know that females offspring is rare amoung wizard couples. She maybe our only daughter."

"Very well then. I was reminded that our family as well as Ginevra owe you life debts. With the birth of the babe and our allowing an adoption, would that satisfactorily satisfy the debt owed by the family?"

Harry nodded, "Most amiably."

Septimus held out the documents, "William, if you will."

Bill brought Harry the documents from his grandfather and handed him the requested ones. "Here are the ones you requested yesterday. There is a portkey for you to deliver these to your estate manager Rinak."

"Thank you. What are your plans for Ginny since she's disgraced herself?" Harry asked.

"Besides having her tossed out of the family with neither name nor vault? I care little. Ginevra is a disgrace to this family." Septimus scowled.

Draco spoke up, "Might I offer a suggestion?"

Septimus shrugged.

"Since with her reputation in tatters and no family, her future is uncertain. Perhaps, Ginny can be made a ward of one of our Houses. If she consents to bear daughters for us as a surrogate, she may live a comfortable life. Perhaps, Harry might agree to take her into keeping. While we would refuse to actually sleep with her she would be treated as a mistress."

Septimus winced, "Normally, I would strenuously object to a Weasley being taken as thus but I see that we have little choice with a girl such as that. Would she have any need to finish her education?"

"If she wishes she may, but she is allowed no employment and a small income as well as a warded house. She would have to sign a contract that forbids her from sexual contact with anyone other that her master. That is if Harry decided to have sex with her at all."

Harry snorted, "As if. Ginny tried to seduce me when we were seeing each other. I told her I wasn't interested and she continued to try to force herself on me. I had to use magic to throw her off and then use a shielding charm to keep her away so I could leave."

Arthur shook his head, "It's bad form to force a wizard to have sex against their will."

"Something I was always suspicious Mary had done to you Arcturus."

"I go by Arthur now father."

"Arcturus is the name we gave you at birth and it is what we shall call you. Arthur is too common a name for my firstborn."

Harry and Draco glanced at one another and shrugged.

"Where would you be letting Ginny stay?" Bill asked.

Harry shrugged, "Not at Grimmauld or here of course. It will be up to you if you ever see her. She was staying at The Burrow until the birth I heard."

Arthur said stiffly, "We'll inform you when she goes into labour."

With the adoption papers signed it made things simpler for the Weasleys.

Ginny's baby could be taken for adoption, it settled the life debts and Harry took responsibility for Ginny.

The three Weasleys shook his hand and thanked him for helping them out of a messy situation.

Leaving Draco alone with Harry.

"You know if you told me eight years ago I would adopting a Weasley I would have cursed you."

Harry chuckled, "If you'd mentioned I'd be wanting to be in your bed or signing bonding contracts with you I would have been dumbfounded."

They finished signing the backdated bonding contract; they filled out a birth certificate for Scorpius that listed Harry as Scorpius' sire.

They would have to arrange for the blood adoption before they could file it.

After the blood adoption would be the Wiccaning for Scorpius.

"Any options for Scorpius' godparents? I've already had Neville and Luna serve as Teddy's."

Draco sighed, "You could ask your business partner, I wouldn't complain. About the Weasley child, I think you should ask Bill and his wife. I think they would appreciate it, being blood and all."

"Scorpius ought to have two godparents as part of his Wiccaning." Harry frowned.

"Fine. Than we can ask George's beloved Seamus." Draco rolled his eyes, "That ought to make them closer."

Harry leaned over, "Since you're now my bonded, you ought to think about taking me to bed." Harry gave Draco an appraising look, "I certainly lucked out. You're hot…"

Draco flushed, "I'm…going to check on Scorpius."

Harry laughed, "I'm sure you can order some books. Since I'm a virgin I don't know what I like. It's up to you to figure it out Bonded."

Draco tore out of the room.

Harry sighed, "This is going to be hard work…"

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	6. Chapter 5

Title: Borderline

Pairing: HarryxDraco, pre-slash SeamusxGeorge, implied RonxHermione

Fandom: HP

Rating:

Summary: Non-Epilogue compliant post-Battle of Hogwarts fic. WWW Partner Harry Potter is attacked by unknown persons and left for dead. He creates a portkey to take himself, Andromeda and Teddy to a place of Safety. Single parent Draco Malfoy is living quietly out of the politics of the Post-Second Wizarding war. Together can they give each other the happiness they've been missing?

A/N: Part of the same universe as Baiting of Rose.

* * *

Chapter 5

Andromeda was somehow not surprised to find her nephew hiding out in Severus' abandoned lab.

It was cold and dark in there without a working Potion's Master.

"What's the matter?"

"Harry was…joking about our consummating the bonding contract. Thinking about sex is difficult for me…he's put it all in my hands. I wanted to choose my own sexual partner…I…"

"Do you feel like Harry is taking advantage of you?" Andromeda said conjuring a chair and sitting beside him.

"No…the opposite. He wants me to be comfortable. He said he knows nothing about sex and put his trust in me. How does he know I won't hurt him?"

"Because he knows you've been hurt and you hated it. Harry thinks you like him. As such I think he believes that you'll want to make it a good experience. For all his bluster he's a good kid. He had a bad childhood, Ted would have insisted on seeing him if he'd known. He would have been good for you too. He's a Potter and they don't just bed anyone. They fall in love once, always during the first few years at Hogwarts. Weren't you the one to make the most impression on him in school?" Andromeda chuckled.

Draco swallowed, "I guess…"

"Nymphadora said he was always complaining about you, always aware of you. You were the one to lock him in a compartment under his invisibility cloak. Did you know It was a Deathly Hallow?

He'd once held two Deathly Hallows in his hands? Both the Elder Wand and Death's own Invisibility Cloak?

"If Death couldn't see beneath it why could I?" Draco frowned.

Andromeda chuckled, "Perhaps, you're soulmates? Were you always aware of one another?"

Draco nodded.

"Perhaps you wanted his attention because he was only one who mattered.. I once picked on Ted because I cared for him despite my upbringing."

"That seems rather Black of you, your mother fell for someone also deemed beneath her. A dirty Halfblood son of a bloodtraitor, who turned out to be one of the bravest Slytherins I ever knew and the finest brewer I've ever met. My Ted became the most respected Mind Healer despite his blood. The Ministry and St. Mungos called him in often as a consultant. If Harry is going to continue working at George's shop he'll be very much in the public view. His career is very different from what one might expect."

"I think it suits him." Draco said quietly, "He's not the type to want to appease people. He liked Quidditch best when he was flying against me. I was the closest thing to competition he had."

"If you like him, do something unexpected. Court him."

Draco swallowed.

"Well do you just want to get him into bed or do you want prove your worth as a Bondmate before then?"

"I would want to be worthy of him."

"Then do what no one else has, prove that you know the real Harry. Get to know his friends. Find out what he really cares about, what he wants and find a way to give him that."

"He wants a family…he's always been jealous of those with parents and siblings. He has no one to confide in. He needs someone to trust, someone to cherish him. And someone to show him he has value beyond his name and reputation."

"You are rather wise for a Malfoy. It must be the Black in you. Knowing all of that, How will you find a way to support him? Can you stand at his side and be strong or will you continue to hide? As terrible as the war was for you, can you truly expect as Harry's bonded to be allowed to hide out here?" Andromeda chuckled to herself.

Draco sighed, "I had hoped that Uncle Sev might help me qualify as a first class potions master. It's always been my dream to be just like him. Now that he's gone away…no one will train me."

Andromeda scoffed, "I trained Ted and he was dreadful, Severus is somewhat above my skill but I am also certified as a First Class, Potions Mistress. I no longer have my lab but with Severus' lab here and what he had at his home and Hogwarts I will be more than capable of training you if you like. Surely, you would prefer to trust your own brewing for your family than another's? With your family's past, someone might want to punish you with poison or something. Or they would target your kids to punish the both of you. Harry for marrying a Death Eater and you for daring to defile their Hero by bonding to him."

Draco groaned, "I will never be treated decently. If I hadn't been so horrid in school…"

"Then you must strive to teach Scorpius and Teddy to be wiser. They can't go to Hogwarts and treat others shamefully. After all, pureblood-centric beliefs will be deemed inappropriate for quite a while. After all, they will blame most purebloods for the war even if they fought with Harry." Andromeda warned.

"He is the only one who might still want me as terribly as I've treated him and as loathsome a person as I am."

"Harry couldn't like someone unworthy. He sees only the good in people."

"He spent our entire Sixth Year believing I was up to no good." Draco grumbled.

"Weren't you? You did let Death Eaters into the school."

"The Dark Lord was going to kill mother…" Draco frowned, "Father was in Azkaban, I was the only one who could protect her. Being branded an evil person was a small price to pay for my mother's life."

"Now she doesn't need your protection. You must be the Head of your Family and make choices that are the best for your family. Allowing your mother to be legally bound to your godfather and to attempt to carry his children while choosing to bond to someone who seems to respect you enough to make your son legitimate is the beginning of such a path. You can understand what he needs but can you give it to him"

Draco sighed, hugging himself, "I want to. He's saved my life. he returned my wand and he wants to adopt Scorpius. Perhaps, the way to both our hearts is through our children."

Andromeda patted his shoulder, "I think that learning what he likes best is as important as learning what he dislikes. Harry is a complex, yet simple person. It is hard to not care about him. I was resolved to dislike him but he has become dear to me. Perhaps, my Nymphadora and her Remus were right to choose Harry. He's a good kid who cares deeply for my grandson."

"He seems to like Scorpius as well…"

"An insecure man couldn't appreciate the gesture of your gesture of making Teddy Scorpius' milk brother. It is a kind-hearted person who can share something so precious as that. I knew many witches who couldn't do such a thing. For all Molly's apparent kindness when her cousin begged her adopt his magical daughter, she threw him out. His Mafalda was of an age with her Ginny and she couldn't find it in her heart to take the poor girl in."

"Mafalda Prewett? She was the daughter of a squib and a Muggle correct?" Draco frowned.

"Surely sure a pedigree had her treated shamefully." Andromeda nodded.

"To make things more difficult for her, the girl was Sorted into Slytherin."

Andromeda sighed, "It's a shame that she could put on such an act of affection when it came to Harry and yet couldn't open her heart to anyone else. She tried to set Nymphadora up with her eldest son and yet when they were growing up she never once invited my daughter over for a play date. After all, your cousin was a yearmate of her Charlie. They may have been in different Houses but they could have at least played together."

"I knew the Patil twins growing up and they were sorted into Ravenclaw and Slytherin. They attended Hecate's with Pansy, I did attend there on occasion but I received better education from Uncle Sev."

"No wonder you were so ahead of your classmates. Not all twins are like the Weasley twins. The Prewett and Greengrass-Lovegood twins were sorted unto different Houses. Just because on the outside you look alike, even twins have different personalities. Bellatrix was often said to look a lot like me but with a dark cast. Bella had both a darker hair and personality. Not that I wasn't capable of out-Slytherining most but she was the crueller sister."

"She was the one who was going to kill Mother." Draco sighed.

"She was the one who supposedly kill my daughter, I was not surprise really. Hurt yes but not surprised, Bella would have killed me if she could but for all her Dark Arts and Fear curses, Bella could never match my wand work. I was one of the best at dueling and I was once widely admired…until I ran away with Ted to get away from your father."

"I see you wanted to avoid my mother's fate."

"My sister's greatest failing was that she lacked the courage to stand up for herself. There are two types of Blacks in this world, those who stand up for themselves and spit on the world that those who are led by the nose and spit on. You must choose carefully what sort of a person you wish to be."

Draco was left alone in the dark to contemplate his future and what sort of relationship he wanted with Harry.

XoooooX

Harry was pacing in the front parlour, his hands alternating from his pockets to his wild hair.

"I said too much. I had to have. I scared him off. This is why I don't do relationships. Merlin." Harry collapsed on a settee.

Neville frowned at him, "I thought you'd been sleeping together since the Battle."

Harry blinked at him, "What? Oh yes of course…"

Neville sighed, "You never were a very good liar Harry."

Harry blinked again, "What are you talking about?"

"You've never so much as kissed another bloke have you? Are you really going to keep pretending you're Malfoy's lover?"

"On paper we're bonded Neville." Harry sighed.

"You don't have any idea what to do with a man do you?"

"Where would I learn besides books? Poufs and wizards are equally bad in my relatives' books. Sirius never mentioned whether being a poof was acceptable and I've never seen a gay couple…" Harry shrugged.

"Dunbar and Tolipan were a couple. Nobody cared. Did Hermione never say anything?"

Harry shrugged, "She rarely had much to say about her dormmates. Dunbar was Quidditch and Auror obsessed. Is she in the program?"

Neville nodded, "Would have rather been her partner than Ron's. Coward. Sure I always thought you were hot but I never would have made a move. I thought you were with Ginny…yet she kept trying to get me to sleep with her when I was seeing Luna. You're better off without her."

Harry smirked, "I traded in the biggest slut for the hottest guy in our year."

"Malfoy seems to be decent. He has a gorgeous son. Are you sure it's yours?"

"What's Draco's is mine and what's mine is Draco's." Harry said vaguely.

"That's it. We're both virgins when it comes to guys. We're going out, we'll wear glamours but we're heading to Diagon Alley." Neville announced rising.

"Why?"

"We're picking on books on sex for bent wizards and you need to make two appointments with the person Hermione calls a 'nosy beetle'." Neville smirked.

"I guess I better write out a note from myself for the beetle." Harry muttered. "Um…how do I…"

Neville chuckled, "Summon a house elf? Snap your fingers."

Harry frowned, "How,"

"How do I know? Gran has house elves. We've always treated ours courteously so I didn't see the point of Hermione's SPEW." Neville shrugged.

Harry chuckled, snapping his fingers.

A house elf appeared at once, "What would Master Draco's consort be wanting?"

"Parchment and ink for a letter."

"Treca go at once."

Harry sighed, "Just because I agreed to meet with Skeeter doesn't mean I want to."

Neville smirked, "Well, you did give her an exclusive once. If she give as a good of an interview as that time in the Three Broomsticks it will be fine right?"

Harry nodded.

The elf returned with a small stack of parchment, an eagle feather quill and a small pot of black ink.

Harry set the ink on the table between them and uncorked it, dipping the quill into it.

After a few moments of reflection he wrote…

Dear Ms. Skeeter,

It has been a while hasn't it. I am sorry that I've been dodging your owls but I've needed to spend the time since the battle reflecting on it and helping my friends recover.

I would be willing to allow you to interview me at the Leaky Cauldron in a private room. I shall be there in three days around 3 in the afternoon.

If you do not attend I shall never give this paper another interview.

Sincerely,

Harry Potter

He folded the letter and sealed it with conjured melted wax using the Potter seal. He didn't usually care about such things but he did wish to keep his status as his father's heir known even if he hadn't been born a Potter.

"You went all quiet on me. Anything wrong Harry?" Neville asked staring at him.

Harry blinked, "What? No…of course not." He snapped his fingers again.

The same elf appeared at once, "Yes Master Harry sir?"

"Please inform Draco that Neville and I are running an errand in Diagon Alley. I'll be under glamour so I should be safe."

"Master Harry be safe. Mast Draco worry if you gone long. Master Draco like Master Harry a lot." Then the house elf wrung their hands, "Oh…Treca speak out of turn. Treca go iron,"

Harry patted her shoulder, "Don't. I needed to hear that. I'm ordering you to forget you said that and not punish yourself."

"Master Harry be good master."

Harry smiled at the elf, "My things were all burned in Andromeda's house…"

"Master Harry be needing outdoor things. Treca go find some. Some of Master Draco's old things might fit."

Harry blushed, "I've been wearing Draco's clothes for the last two days." He tilted his nose to sniff his shirt, "they smell like cedar…"

Neville chuckled, "You've got it bad…"

Harry blushed, "You should see George…he nearly orgasms every time Seamus opens his mouth."

Neville bit his lip, "I used to get hard watching you fly…but you were always a world away. Even now, I'm still…what was that term the Muggleborn girls used…oh yes 'friend zoned'."

Harry sighed, "I guess I'm a Potter at heart…Draco made the biggest impression on me First Year and I guess it sort of grew."

"I was just the chubby boy always in the way who embarrassed everyone."

Harry frowned, "You're not that way. You're a friend yes, a good friend. If you are really serious about preferring guys some guys is going to come around and sweep you off your feet."

"Too bad all the good ones are taken."

The elf from before, Treca returned with an old Slytherin scarf and a dress overcoat design that Harry remembered from the time he dragged Draco through the snow his third year.

Harry stared at the Slytherin scarf, touching it absently, "To think I might have had one of my own if things had turned out differently. I wonder…if the Sorting hat knew about my parentage…" he wrapped the scarf around his neck before weaving the glamour.

Neville blinked at him, "You don't look much like you at all."

Harry smirked, "That is the point."

They flooded from the Manor to Diagon Alley.

Neville held out his hand, "If you give me that I'll use the charm I learned in Training to sent memos."

Harry handed over the letter, "Sure."

Neville tapped it; the letter grew wings and flew towards the Daily Prophet's headquarters.

"The Beetle or the bookstore?" Neville asked.

Harry shook his head, "Lets got check on George. I haven't been to the shop in two days."

"I hope you didn't worry George too much." Neville scratched his head.

The two made their way to the Joke shop.

It was still closed but the door unlocked at Harry's approach.

"George? I'm here…" Harry called out cancelling the glamour.

To their surprise they had walked in to see Seamus kissing George with a hand in his trousers.

George turned red, "Merlin's Balls!"

Seamus blinked, "Neville? Aren't you supposed to be in Auror Training?"

"He's my temporary bodyguard," Harry smirked, "A bunch of nutcases attacked me after work the other day. Almost killed me, it took two experts in Dark Arts and Healing to fix me up. They burnt down Andromeda's house."

"Where are you staying them?" the red-faced Irish man asked, his hand having moved from inside George's trousers to the older former Gryffindor's hip.

Harry chuckled, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but I'll tell you anyway. I'm living with Draco Malfoy. We called out our mutual life debts and came to an agreement. We're bonded, we're living together and I'm seriously attracted to him. We're raising Teddy together. He's going to give me the protection of his wards and I'll help him learn to exist in a post-Snake face world."

"They've been sleeping together for a while." Neville frowned, "He didn't even tell us he had a lover. Imagine my surprise when I arrived at Malfoy Manor of all places and caught them holding a child that looked just like Draco while snogging."

Seamus gasped, "It's Harry's?"

Harry blushed, "Yeah…" he toyed with Draco's old scarf.

"Are those his clothes?" George blinked.

"Well the only clothes I had were ruined by curses and the rest were in Lavender Vale when it burnt down."' Harry snapped.

Seamus held up his hands, "Cool it. It's fine. If you like Malfoy we'll deal. It's your life and you'll have to deal with the publicity when it gets out but we won't tell. George won't blab if I have to tie him to a bed."

George turned as red as his hair, "Seamus!"

"Well since Draco already claimed Neville, when we have an official bonding later I thought…well it was Draco's idea, that I ask you to be my Witness." Harry mumbled.

George blinked, "Well sure…if you'll be mine."

"So who are you asking Seamus?"

Seamus smirked, "Dean of course. He's been taking care of the Patil sisters. Their parents were killed because they wouldn't join the Death Eaters and convince their Ministry to join the old creep. I think he should be a Mind Healer and use art in his therapy. I think Pavarti likes him. Padma is upset because her lover died in the battle."

"Who was is?"

"Some Ravenclaw in our year, a Su Li." Seamus shrugged.

"So will you be coming in still?" George asked nervously.

"Sure. If you leave the floo open." Harry smirked.

"Yeah…next time let us know when you're going to be here so you don't walk in us…" Seamus chuckled.

Harry laughed, "Yeah, yeah. I'm glad one of you jumped the other because Draco and I were already hatching plots to get George into bed with you."

"That's it!" George hissed, "You're fired!"

Harry pouted, "Why? I was only thinking about you boss…."

"Yeah boosss….he was only wanting to make you happy. By giving you me of course." Seamus smirked.

"Don't get cocky, I let you pet me once and I you think we're going to be bonded." George sniffed.

"Oh we are. I plan on use both being O'Shanesey-Weasley after all." Seamus leaned over to kiss him. "Since I have your business partner's blessing, what else do I need?"

"Not that family's because we both know the his mother, Ron and Ginny will flip tables. I think his grandfather's great fun. He'd probably like you. I bet he went to school with your grandparents." Harry snickered.

"Don't I get a say in this?" George glared, "It is my life."

"You've got to move on George. It hurts and no one gets it but you deserve to be happy. You're going to be bonded, have kids and build a successful business so when you die an old man you can brag to Fred. That way he can be jealous." Harry shook his head.

"I've got to live for both us don't I?" George frowned.

"Yes but as yourself. You're not going to make yourself miserable by trying to be Fred. If you tried to go out with Angelina all three of us would beat some sense into you." Neville warned.

"Angelina nice and all but I'm not going to share you with a girl." Seamus frowned. "Lee always had a thing for her didn't he? He's just the bloke to help her recover from Fred's death.

"They never really were serious. Angelina wanted to see how serious Lee was about her so she pretended to be serious about Fred. Fred…only really loved Hermione. She just never looked at him. He never understood why she liked Ron…" George shrugged.

Harry snorted, "I'm not happy with either of them at present. Well I've got some errands to run. I just thought I'd step in a moment. You make a cute couple. Cowardice isn't an option George. You're Gryffindor. Seamus is a great guy, rumour has it he terrorized the Carrows. I don't think you can scare him off."

He recast his glamour and slipped out of the shop.

"HARRY! YOU'RE FIRED!"

Harry chuckled, "No I'm not."

Neville burst out laughing, "I can't believe we walked in on that."

"Neither can I…".

"Do me a favour, ward any room you do that in." Neville said quietly, "I don't really want to see you too like that."

Harry patted his shoulder, "Sure thing. I'd hate to upset you like that and Draco wouldn't like it either. We're a bit possessive."

Actually since Draco was raped, Harry doubted that someone seeing his body without his consent would be wise.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	7. Chapter 6

Title: Borderline

Pairing: HarryxDraco, pre-slash SeamusxGeorge, implied RonxHermione

Fandom: HP

Rating:

Summary: Non-Epilogue compliant post-Battle of Hogwarts fic. WWW Partner Harry Potter is attacked by unknown persons and left for dead. He creates a portkey to take himself, Andromeda and Teddy to a place of Safety. Single parent Draco Malfoy is living quietly out of the politics of the Post-Second Wizarding war. Together can they give each other the happiness they've been missing?

A/N: Part of the same universe as Baiting of Rose.

* * *

Chapter 6

Harry was red with embarrassment when Neville led him into the bookstore.

A clerk approached them, "How may I help you?"

Neville smirked, "My colleague Jamie is writing a book on sexuality, he's hoping that the new Hogwarts will resume teaching such a class."

Harry blinked. "Yes…that is my plan."

The clerk passed no judgement as they led them through the stacks.

After pointing out the relevant books, he blushed and spoke quietly, "I think that having a class of that subject would be beneficial. I'm a Muggleborn you see…it's very frowned upon to be bent there. If I hadn't ended up being pursued by a Halfblood raised in the Wizarding world I wouldn't have known it was acceptable."

Neville nodded, "I was born to two pureblood parents, I knew it was acceptable although all my relatives were straight. Gran said as long as they were a respectable person she'd accept them provided they proved themselves worthy of me."

"My name is Eddie Carmichael and my boyfriend is a fellow Ravenclaw. He was a prefect, Robert Hilliard? Maybe you knew him?" the clerk asked.

Harry frowned, "I don't think so. We're Gryffindors. We're friends with one Ravenclaw but other than that we don't really know many."

Neville chuckled, "Speak for yourself but we had a few in the DA last year. Guys like Corner and Boot as well as Luna. We sort of knew Cho and Marietta through DA our fifth year."

Eddie handed Harry a stack of books on sexuality of wizards and witches.

Neville grabbed a few books on sex for bent wizards as well.

"I've heard this book is informative." Eddie handed over a book with kissing witches on the cover. "It might be helpful for the book you're writing."

Harry coughed, "Yes…thanks."

They took the book selections and Harry paid for them.

The books were wrapped in brown paper and tied with a string before being shrunk.

Harry pocketed the books before making his way to the street.

"Daily Prophet now?" Neville asked.

Harry sighed, "Yeah."

They found the Daily Prophet offices and Harry asked to see Rita Skeeter.

The receptionist was about to send them away when Rita showed up.

"Cynthia are there any messages for me?"

"Just these.'

One of which was Harry's note.

Harry had adjusted his glamour to look pale and conjured a cane. "Miss Skeeter?"

Rita gave him a once over, "You would be?"

"This is Jaime a member of the Order of the Phoenix. I'm his temporary bodyguard assigned by the Minister." Neville spoke up.

Rita frowned, "Really."

"Jaime was recommended by both the Minister and Harry to met with you. They convinced him to give an interview."

"The Chosen One has yet to give me an interview. If you were told to speak to me I might be able to meet with you." Rita said adjusting her spectacles and putting her messages in her alligator purse.

Neville blinked, "Isn't that a letter in Harry's handwriting?"

The 'nosy beetle' plucked it out of her handbag and opened it. Her beady eyes widening and then she did a happy dance in a circle. "Potter finally agreed to an interview. Out of all the reporters he chose me!"

Neville coughed, "As far as I know you are the only reporter he's actually met. If he was going to tell his story who better then the person who exposed to the world that You-Know-Who was back and interviewed him twice before?"

"So Harry sent you? How kind of him…" Rita said thoughtfully.

Harry shivered, nasty woman….

Neville gave him a piercing looked, "Are you alright Jaime?"

"Still a little weak." Harry said leaning heavily on his conjured cane.

Rita frowned, "well come along then. We best get you seated before you collapse. That wouldn't be good publicity."

They were led to a conference room.

Once Rita was seated, she pulled out parchment and ink.

"A normal quill please…" Harry said tiredly, "The story will be so much better with it."

The beetle animagus huffed and pulled out a peacock feather quill, "Very well then."

"My name is Jaime. I am a member of the Order of the Phoenix and I fought in the Battle of Hogwarts."

"Jaime what?" Rita asked albeit drooling in anticipation.

"I'd prefer not to say…"

"Why do you wish to be interviewed?"

"I was attacked two nights ago after coming home from work. My home was burned that I share with a relation. Luckily, they weren't home at the time and were unharmed. We lost what possessions we had that weren't in Gringotts."

Luckily, Harry had locked the elder wand and his father's invisibility cloak in his Gringotts vault. His photo album had been there too. He'd left it there for safety; nothing of emotional value had been in Lavender Vale. He had just clothes and some books at Andromeda's house.

"Why was your relative's house burned down?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know, perhaps because they let me stay there. I have no close family; I'm an orphan since I last my parents in the war. When I went to try to put the fire out I was attacked from behind. I thought I heard three…maybe four people casting spells."

"If you fought in the war how did they catch you off guard?"

"In the short time I've lived there my relative has become almost an aunt or at least a motherly figure. In my worry I didn't take proper observation of my surroundings. Mad-Eye, a senior member of the Order would be very distraught with me. My lack of constant vigilance almost got me killed. I was lucky enough to be found by a skilled healer. With the help of a fellow Order member with a large knowledge of curses, they were able to save me. I wanted to tell my story in case other Order members were in danger. Just because the war supposedly ended with the Battle of Hogwarts, doesn't mean there won't be a few brushfires. I don't think all the Death Eaters or their supporters were captured. While I don't think we still need to be as frightened as we were during the war, constant vigilance is still wise."

"What happened after you were treated? How did the Minister become involved?"

"The curse expert fire called Kingsley. They were both members of the Order. Kingsley visited me and inquired after my recovery. He is having the attack investigated and arranged for me to have a bodyguard for a while."

"You think these people went after you because you're a member of the Order?" Rita frowned.

Harry shrugged, "I guess. It's not like I really did anything that important."

Harry hadn't destroyed any Horcruxes during the War; he hadn't killed anyone in the Battle. Sacrificing himself to Voldemort didn't seem like a huge thing. He credited his mother the most with his so-called victory.

Neville snorted. "One might argue the same in my case. I was one of the leaders of the Hogwarts' resistance and I did kill Moldy Voldy's snake. It was nerve-wracking to defy him to his face but I sort of enjoyed it.

Harry muttered to himself, "Of course the almost Chosen One would have unexpected depths of courage."

Neville blinked at him, "What are you talking about Jaime?"

"Nothing, only that the Sword of Gryffindor chose you. It only chooses those who are true Gryffindors." Harry said quickly, tossing out the first thing to come to his head.

Neville rolled his eyes, "Oh that, I'm his descendant. I have some qualities he valued I guess; I was Sorted there after all. I'm no Harry Potter but I can rise the occasion. After all, my parents were Aurors too and they defied Voldy."

Which was why he was almost the Chosen One…Harry mused. Not that he would wish his destiny on anyone else.

"The proof of your attack is a bodyguard sent by the Minister? Rita sniffed.

Neville pulled out a letter, "Confirmation from Minister Shacklebolt of the attack. Since it is still under investigation I can't reveal more. Even without all the answers surely you can print something to warn Order members. Jaime might not be the only one at risk."

Rita frowned. "I'll print something. I wasn't happy being told what to print during the war. Even though I was quite the heroine for smearing Dumbledore's reputation. It wasn't as spotless as if seemed. I didn't make it up…he was friends with Grindelwald and he was planning to join him."

Harry wasn't going to argue with the woman, he didn't see the point. Besides, he was still peeved with Dumbledore for as Snape put it, 'raising him like a sheep for the slaughter.'

He did feel dreadful that Snape was dying. He spent months thinking the man was dead despite the missing body. His almost father, his mother's true love and Draco's godfather was dying. They saved him and yet Andromeda said the infection was too far-gone to save him.

It wasn't fair after all Snape had done for them, how many times he'd protected him…the man was going to die…

Snape and his mother were the true heroes…

Neville blinked, "I think I ought to take him home. His healer told him not to overdo it."

"Well I do hope he recovers from the attack." Rita smirked.

"Not just anyone can fully recover from the Lung-paralysing Curse." Neville said thoughtfully as he 'helped' Harry up.

Harry leaned heavily on him, "Perhaps, I did overdo it."

It was all an act that hopefully Skeeter fell for.

They slowly made their way out of the Daily Prophet's headquarters and back to the joke shop.

Neville called out as he opened the door, "George we're coming in."

There came a host of whispered spells and scrambling.

"Just wanted to use the floo." Harry smirked as he uncast his glamour and vanished the conjured cane.

The two former Gryffindors left their former Housemates to continue their 'game'.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	8. Chapter 7

Title: Borderline

Pairing: HarryxDraco, pre-slash SeamusxGeorge, implied RonxHermione

Fandom: HP

Rating:

Summary: Non-Epilogue compliant post-Battle of Hogwarts fic. WWW Partner Harry Potter is attacked by unknown persons and left for dead. He creates a portkey to take himself, Andromeda and Teddy to a place of Safety. Single parent Draco Malfoy is living quietly out of the politics of the Post-Second Wizarding war. Together can they give each other the happiness they've been missing?

A/N: Part of the same universe as Baiting of Rose.

* * *

Chapter 7

Draco found a few of the books Harry had strewn over a library table on wizard sex. They were filled with descriptions of positions and Wizarding photographs that repeated positions.

When he started to close them, he found he couldn't. to his embarrassment, the pictures turned him on…

Where was Harry? Would he be caught?

Then he remembered, that Harry had an appointment with Rita Skeeter

He was extremely nervous as he sat down to see what Harry had found intriguing in these books.

XoooooX

Harry had arranged for the private room at The Three Broomsticks the previous day and was merely waiting with Neville for the nosy beetle of a reporter to show herself.

While he disliked the woman, she had her uses…

Their peace was dashed by a sharp rap on the door and a gushing voice, "Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded and Neville cast a few spells to check for traps and to identify the party outside the door.

Neville nodded that it was safe before opening the door.

His Auror trainee bodyguard blended into the shadows effortlessly.

Harry had transfigured the bed into a comfortable settee that reminded him of one in one of the parlours at Malfoy Manor.

"I've been trying to arrange an interview for months Mr. Potter." Rita chided as she entered the room wearing a poisonous green suit with a matching alligator handbag and heels.

Harry shrugged, "In the beginning the memories were too raw and the deaths too vivid as I am sure you can imagine. I have struggled to bury the dead and to honour them. I am one-third partner in Weasley Wizard Wheezes and I've been helping the surviving founder deal with his brother's death and keep their dream alive. Things maybe looking up for him since his long time crush finally confessed."

"Will we be hearing news of the Chosen One's love life? Perhaps with that lovely red-head who kissed you after the Battle of Hogwarts? Who was it…yes Ginevra Weasley."

Harry snorted, "I won't be letting that wench near me again, for I feel nothing for her. She seduced me and swore eternal love for me. Yet I have heard through numerous witnesses that she spread her favours around last year at school. I have no respect for persons like that, I am currently in a committed relationship but given the circumstances we have chosen to keep it under wraps until a more suitable time." The side of Harry's mouth twitched, "Let us say that I have intriguing taste in partners."

"Controversial?" Rita asked.

Harry smirked, "Perhaps, but I won't let anyone destroy the small amount of happiness we've carved out for ourselves. We are serious and no witch or wizard can come between us."

"Who could have caught the heart of the Boy Who Lived? Oh just seeing how strapping you look, perhaps we should call you the Man Who Lived?" Rita simpered.

Harry reluctantly laid out his interpretation into his so-called victory from Snape's memories. Putting more of the laud on his Muggleborn mother and less on himself, not caring if he was laughed at for dodging full glory for defeating Old Voldy.

Rita scribbled his every word; word for word, with little embellishment.

Once Harry felt like their interview had clearly come to an end he rose, "Thank you for your time, Ms. Skeeter but work calls. George is a harder task master then one might expect for a former delinquent."

Harry and Neville left Skeeter behind and Apparated back to Malfoy Manor under glamours. They entered the property, vaguely aware of the eyes on them.

They entered the Manor thankful to have reached a place of safety…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	9. Chapter 8

Title: Borderline

Pairing: HarryxDraco, pre-slash SeamusxGeorge, implied RonxHermione

Fandom: HP

Rating:

Summary: Non-Epilogue compliant post-Battle of Hogwarts fic. WWW Partner Harry Potter is attacked by unknown persons and left for dead. He creates a portkey to take himself, Andromeda and Teddy to a place of Safety. Single parent Draco Malfoy is living quietly out of the politics of the Post-Second Wizarding war. Together can they give each other the happiness they've been missing?

A/N: Part of the same universe as Baiting of Rose and Flashpoint which are sequels of sorts. Hopefully, this chapter answers questions as to why Harry is bothering with Ginny or her child. Even if the child's conception was his fault...

* * *

Chapter 8

Narcissa Malfoy…Narcissa Prince rather maybe grieving for her beloved Severus but finding out that her son had adopted the unborn illegitimate child of a Weasley disgusted her.

Harry was somewhere in the manner meeting with the goblin in charge of his estate.

She summoned an elf to learn her son was in the nursery…

She made her way to the south wing and cornered him there.

Draco was nursing her grandson Scorpius and great-nephew Teddy. The elder babe was half werewolf…

"What are you thinking adopting a Weasley?" Narcissa snapped.

Draco sighed, not bothering to look up at her, "Mother I am legally the Head of the Malfoy family what I do is my business."

"I want an answer."

"Very well, you shall have one. The Weaslette and her family owe Harry a life debt. To pay it he has agreed to take the child. Since the sire has no wish to take responsibility and the family wants nothing to do with her he took in the child. Probably because he grew up unwanted himself and didn't wish such a fate on an innocent child. I have no plans to make the child a Malfoy; they will either be a Potter or a Black. Since few would want anything to do with her and her family has practically cast her off, Harry is going to arrange a residence for Weaslette. As long as it is not in a family seat and I don't have to see her I have no objections. Officially, Harry is taking her into keeping as a mistress but is foreswearing her bed and company. She shall be allowed to finish her school but she will be warded the chosen residence with few prescribed visitors." Draco shrugged.

"Why have you agreed to this madness? I understand that he is giving your son legitimate status and is bonding to you but this is going too far."

"The baby is an innocent child mother. The same as Teddy, he has done no wrong and yet lost his parents. He needs to be fed and my milk is adjusting well, Aunt Andromeda has prescribed potions to increase my milk flow. I won't starve him, he's suffered an abandonment that can't be fixed but we can give him a home and a family. We've agreed to raise these three children as our own, as well as any more we are lucky enough to have. I won't treat them differently; they deserve a family and parents. I would like it if you would at least give the appearance of equal treatment. You may prefer my children if you must but at least mask it so that none might guess that we are less then a strong family." Draco said still refusing to look at her.

"You are mature enough to give me reasonable explanations for such distasteful choices. I shall abide by your wishes my son." Narcissa inclined her head and left the nursery, still dismayed

XoooooX

Harry was meeting in one of the Manor's libraries with a goblin named Rinak, "So this is the latest on my estates?"

"Yes."

"I want to have a property set aside for the Weasley girl. Nothing too fancy."

"Well there is the list of Properties owned by each."

There were multiple properties own in Godric's Hallow, Somerset.

Potter Hall

Ivy Cottage

Which was where he was born and his parents died…it was apparently once rented to the Dumbledores.

Lavender Vale which had burned was a Black Property a small house once belonging to Alphard Black.

There was also a house called Faire Fields.

In Upper Flagley, Yorkshire was Baskerville Hall once known as Grimsby.

In Wales there was a Black Property called Wisteria Meadows once the residence of Cygnus Black and the birth place of Andromeda and Narcissa.

The Blacks had a few castles in various places that had fallen into disrepair and one large former manor in Dartmoor, Devonshire called Grimpound.

The Potter also had a large home in Dorset called Laude Abbey.

He wanted to place her somewhere not very ostentatious…

No family seat…

Placing her in Wisteria Meadows might lead to trouble since he had a feeling that neither Black sister would approve.

Grimmauld Place was not an option either.

Given the loss of Lavender Vale at some point Andromeda might wish for a place of her own…

He summoned an elf with the snap of his fingers.

"How might Stria be helping Master Harry?"

"Please fetch Andromeda for me. I need her advice."

The elf nodded and disappeared.

Teddy's grandmother arrived swiftly, "You requested my presence?"

"I am searching for a place to stow Ginny in and also to select a new home for you if you want one. Especially in light of the destruction of Lavender Vale…" Harry said

"I have no desire to return my parent's home, it was not a happy place and I find even these many years past that I am not fond of it. Nor do I wish to live in Grimmauld. If it must be a Black Property I suppose that I could take Uncle Alphard's primary residence, it was originally Grimsby before Sirius renamed it after a place in a Muggle book."

Harry nodded, "Very well. I will have Grimsby registered as your home. Do you think that Draco's mother might like Wisteria?"

"I have no idea. She was never happy here or as Lucius' reluctant wife. If she wishes to leave this place then she may or may not wish to live in a Malfoy Property. However, I know little of my sister's mind for we still do not talk. We share a roof and meals but that is all." Andromeda shrugged.

"With Bellatrix gone can you not bury the hatchet?" Harry frowned.

"I know not, for Teddy's sake I would like to since he'll be raised her grandson. Teddy does deserve to have two parents, at my age I would prefer to be a mere grandmother rather then a parent. I don't wish to be Augusta Longbottom." Andromeda tossed her chestnut hair.

"At least try? I'd rather not be living in a place fraught with tension. It's like visiting The Burrow with serious undercurrents." Harry scowled.

Andromeda winced, "I will make an attempt but I can't guarantee it will do any good."

Harry nodded, "That is all I can ask. I know she has a choice of Prince Properties as the legal spouse of the previous Lord Prince. If she has any interest in a Black Property I will allow her a choice."

"I would grant her Faire Fields. It isn't a large place, a little bigger then Lavender Vale. It has two floors rather then one. It is in Godric's Hallow which is in Somerset as you know. It is not so near Devon where Ottery St. Catchpole lies." Andromeda advised.

"I shall make the arrangements to have Faire Fields prepared for her." Harry grinned, "Nothing to fancy, while on parchment she is my mistress I shall have little to do with her. It is only so that the Weasleys might wash their hands of her without worrying that she might engage in more embarrassing incidents and bring scandal on their heads. While Ron, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley have seemingly cut me off, I still care for the others. A pity that our friendship came with a qualifier that I must bond to Ginny. As if I should bond my blood and magic to such a slut. No, I am better off with Draco. I think in time the sexual attraction and convenience might grow into something stronger. I am more powerfully attracted to him then anyone else."

"I hope that you are right, I believe that the two of you have suffered plenty and I am most pleased that my nephew has the heart to allow his son to be milk brother to my grandson. It is rare to share one's milk; it proves that despite his previous choices that he has a good heart."

Harry grinned, "I sensed that without understanding when I saw him accept Teddy to feed him. Hearing the story of Scorpius' conception and Draco's struggles to be a good papa made me want to give him what he wanted most: acceptance. He needs someone to see beyond his mask, someone who can 'forgive' his bearing an illegitimate child. The choice wasn't his own; he was too far along by the time it was discovered. He could have given it up but he didn't. He deserves a chance to rise above his struggles and mistakes, legitimizing his son and proving he has worth in other matters will contribute to rebuilding his self esteem."

"You are a strange one Harry Potter."

Harry scowled, "I've always been different, sometimes difference can help you see in ways that other's won't. We owe one another life debts; I owe Draco for lying to Bellatrix when he knew it was me, I saved him from the Fiendfyre, his mother lied to Voldy that I was dead in exchange for my promise that Draco was safe. He's granted me rights to live here to pay his life debt for saving his life, to repay the debts to the Malfoy family I offered to legitimize his son and bond to him as a trial. As my bonded it will expose him more the public eye and he ought to not remain hiding behind the wards of the Manor. At some point he will have to grow a thick-skin and face the Wizarding World."

"True, Blacks have never been cowardly. He maybe a Malfoy but he is half-Black and he has that to live up to as well." Andromeda mused.

"Draco was spoilt and didn't have to deal with real danger. He wasn't used to having his will thwarted and when things got uncomfortable he could whinge to his father. His father is gone and no longer a shield against the world. He must learn to stand tall without his father. His mother has left the Malfoy family to join the Prince Family which he may see as a sort of abandonment. Narcissa may see that as a parent and the Head of the House of Malfoy that he no longer needs her. If Severus did leave seed that might allow for the continuation of his line after his death then she will be turning her affections to a new set of children which will increase the distance making him practically an orphan." Harry sighed, "Whether he has considered this or not I don't know."

"He has already erected a wall between them and is letting her go her own way. He is putting up a front that he needs her not." Andromeda sighed.

"Would it be my fault for showing up unannounced?" Harry frowned.

"I doubt it; I think that Narcissa is embarrassed by Draco's pregnancy and his illegitimate child. Perhaps guilt for her failure to protect him from Bella might also be a factor. Like I said previously, I have little knowledge of my sister's mind." Andromeda shrugged.

"We shall observe. With those choices notated, I believe that for now our business is concluded." Harry said addressing the goblin.

"Master Teddy Lupin-Black is to remain the heir to the House of Black?"

"Yes and temporarily, Scorpius Malfoy is to be considered heir to the House of Potter."

The goblin sneered, "Very well."

Harry had accepted the bonding contracts as well as the requested contract between him and Ginny, the whore.

That being settled satisfactorily Harry and the goblin parted.

XoooooX

After putting the boys down to nap after they were fed, Draco went to check his mail which was put in his study.

There were two large parcels and a smaller one from Quality Quidditch…

He tore them open to find two Firebolts and a professional level practice snitch.

Grinning he pocketed the ring sized box that held the snitch and picked up the two Firebolts and went to find Harry.

From his memories of Harry he'd come to the conclusion that it wasn't Quidditch that Harry loved but _flying_. Since he was worried that Harry's Firebolt had burned in his aunt's house, Draco had chosen to order two Firebolts and a snitch.

His father had put in a Quidditch pitch when he was old enough to have his own broom so Draco wanted to show it to Harry.

He found Harry walking with his aunt and talking.

Draco grinned nervously, "My apologies Aunt Annie but could I possibly borrow my betrothed?"

Andromeda looked from the pair of brooms to Harry and nodded, "very well. We can continue our conversation later. I have a promise to keep." She curtsied and left them alone."

"Tell me you didn't buy me a Firebolt." Harry frowned.

Draco sighed, "They are the best racing broom in the world, professional grade. We saw some of what they could do in the World Cup did we not? You owned one previously, I thought it might have been burnt. I wanted to fly on equal brooms for once." He fished the case with the snitch out, and tossed it at his fellow former seeker, "That too is professional grade. I thought we could go fly and forget everything for a while. It's been ages since I've been on a broom." He coughed, "The last time I was clinging to you and flying above the flames…"

"I haven't had time to fly." Harry said wistfully.

Draco held out one of the Firebolts, "Then will you fly with me? You have to miss it too. I haven't really flown since I left the Slytherin team our sixth year. Just a playful match, skill against skill for the fun of it?"

"How about the winner gets a kiss?" Harry teased.

Draco frowned, "You always beat me…"

"There aren't any Bludgers, no crowd to show off to, it's just us and the snitch. We're both out of practice so we should be more equal right?" Harry grinned.

"Well perhaps…" Draco mused.

Harry held out his hand, "Let's shake on it."

Shyly Draco took his hand, it was warm and it sent a series of shivers throughout his body.

Finally relinquishing each other's hand, Draco led Harry out to his pitch on the Manor's grounds…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	10. Chapter 9

Title: Borderline

Pairing: HarryxDraco, pre-slash SeamusxGeorge, implied RonxHermione

Fandom: HP

Rating:

Summary: Non-Epilogue compliant post-Battle of Hogwarts fic. WWW Partner Harry Potter is attacked by unknown persons and left for dead. He creates a portkey to take himself, Andromeda and Teddy to a place of Safety. Single parent Draco Malfoy is living quietly out of the politics of the Post-Second Wizarding war. Together can they give each other the happiness they've been missing?

A/N: Part of the same universe as Baiting of Rose and Flashpoint which are sequels of sorts. I swore I posted this already sorry!

* * *

Chapter 9

Harry let loose the snitch before climbing on the Firebolt.

Draco counted down from ten and then they both pushed off.

Leaning over their brooms they both took to the sky, their hair tousled by the wind as they soared higher and higher.

Harry let out a laugh, a deep and penetrating one that when straight to Draco's cock.

Draco groaned, searching for the snitch as he circled.

Neither of them were tailers and they hated such seekers. Relying on another to find the snitch was lazy and they both had more pride in themselves and respect for each other to resort such tactics.

Harry's eyes were glittering in the sunshine distracting Draco so much that he cursed.

Harry too had a hard time not noticing how Draco's thighs gripped the Firebolt, the curve of his arse and the surprising strength in his hands as they held the Firebolt. He licked his lips…

They both spotted the snitch at the same time going into a dive.

It soon turned into a replica of the Wronski Feint but it was no feint…

Harry had more control and managed to snatch the snitch and pulled out but Draco was going too fast. He flew down again, pulling the former Slytherin onto his broom and then matched the broom's speed and pulled it out of the dive.

They landed and Draco tackled him to ground.

Draco pinned him down and kissed him eagerly…

That was twice now that the other had saved him, with visions and sexual ideas from the sex books. He slid a hand beneath Harry's shirt, caressing his stomach then moving upward.

Harry groaned into the kiss, his skin burned where Draco's hand touched him. The higher it moved the more turned on he was. He was pinned yes but he had just enough movement allowed to press his jean clad prick into the front of Draco's smart trousers.

Draco's eyes widened and he rocked back, rubbing a nipple with his thumb and then pinching it. He felt Harry harden even more…

Harry groaned, "Too many clothes…"

They weren't dormmates in school and never shared a showing room. Leaving them with little idea of what was beneath the other's clothes.

Draco used a spell to remove their clothes, and let out a gasping breath as he felt Harry's length on his own. In response his prick dribbled pre-cum…

Harry rocked his hips so their pricks slid together, velvet skin to velvet skin.

Draco kissed him hard, his hand exploring the planes of Harry's chest.

They frotted, rocking their cocks together, eager for as much skin to skin contact as they could get...

Draco had theoretically more experience but his rapes were the farthest thing from his mind.

Harry came first, gasping out his climax.

Draco wasn't far behind…

Their bodies were splattered with cum and a healthy sheen of sweat.

Harry rolled them over with a slight smirk, "Do you trust me?"

Draco gazed into his eyes trying to guess his intentions, "I think so…"

Harry grinned, "Good…" determined not to abuse the tenuous trust between them he slid down to run his tongue over Draco's lean abdominals that were slowly returning now that he was a few months from giving birth to Scorpius. He licked every splash of cum from his stomach and chest before moving down again. He was careful to at no point seem as if he were pinning Draco. Knowing he was raped and repeatedly so he was careful to make sure that Draco felt he could throw him off if he wished.

Draco shivered, heating up again as he felt Harry's tongue on his skin. "Salazar's wand!" he covered his mouth with the back of his hand.

Harry reached up, "Don't…I'd like to hear if I'm doing alright."

"You're doing more then merely all right." Draco groaned.

Harry moved down, kneeling to take Draco's prick into his hand and bent over to lick the head. He pulled down the foreskin, taking the time to learn his taste and what he liked.

Draco gasped, "How can you want to do that…?"

Harry realized at that point that Draco had most likely been forced to do this for his rapist; and it made him want to growl. Yet he gave him a smirking look that betrayed nothing, "Because I want to…since I read about this I wanted to give you one."

"You don't expect me to…reciprocate do you?" Draco asked breathlessly.

Harry shook his head, "I don't want you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. If you don't want to do it I won't make you." He ran his tongue in a swirl around the slit and then under the edge of the pink silky head.

Draco threw his head back and whimpered, "I didn't know they felt that good…"

"I want you to like this…think of it as a taste of being mine." Harry grinned before taking the head in his mouth and sucking as he let his tongue slide around the head.

The papers hadn't been turned into Gringotts so they were still engaged rather then bonded.

"Devious Morganna!" Draco cried out as he was engulfed in that warm wet heat. His hips popping up, driving him deeper.

Harry had expected that and relaxed as much as he could.

Draco's hands twisted into Harry's hair pulling his head closer and thrusting into his hot mouth.

Harry knew Draco would come quickly but it still came as a shock and he ended up having to swallow rapidly and still ended up with some dripping from his mouth.

Draco groaned, "Fuck…"

"Such language…" Harry teased. "You will eventually…they said it's better then being sucked off."

"If I didn't already think I might fall in love with you…this would do it…" Draco gasped out once he'd somewhat recovered.

"I hope you will…" Harry smirked.

Draco blushed, "It's becoming more likely…"

"Good. As much as I dislike leaving Teddy and Scorpius behind, I was hoping we could slip away on a honeymoon of sorts. Somewhere sunny like a beach maybe, I've never gone anywhere on vacation before. After our public bonding, I was thinking we could slip away again for a bit. The boys will be sleeping more and eating a little less come spring." Harry said lying next to Draco on the grass, "That is if you don't mind slipping away…"

"I still want to feed the boys…Teddy hasn't been breastfeed enough with his mother dying a month after his birth." Draco frowned.

"Isn't there a way to bottle the milk? I know it's not the same exactly but at least they'll be drinking the right stuff right?" Harry asked shyly.

Draco blushed, "Yes but its relaxing and intimate to feed them."

"You don't know how happy it makes me that you're so good to Teddy…" Harry said tracing circles on Draco's chest.

"He needs it, I've adjusted to feeding them both and somehow I produce more then I expected being male."

Harry leaned over curious to see just how sensitive male nipples were. He licked the nearest one…

Draco's eyes widened, "What are you doing…"

"Experimenting…" Harry smirked, noticing that Draco's cock twitched and hardening. He nipped it lightly and then gave it a tentative suck.

Draco groaned, "Merlin…"

The reactions he was drawing from Draco were making Harry's own cock drip. He reached over and pinched Draco's other nipple while he sucked.

The intimacy of the act was sensual, Draco whimpered slightly. He was embarrassed, feeding the boys had never turned him on before. He was overwhelmed and gasped, "Please stop…"

Surprised, Harry backed off, reluctantly but he was willing to give Draco what he asked for. "Okay…did I do something wrong?"

Draco kissed him, "Just too much at once."

"I'm sorry, I got carried away." Harry said sheepishly.

"I liked it, it's just too much." Draco blushed.

Harry sat up, painfully aware of his aching cock.

Draco wasn't comfortable enough to suck him; he had bad memories of the act. He sat up moving to kiss the former Gryffindor, reaching down to take both their cocks in hand and began to wank them.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck loosely and kissed him back, thrusting into his touch.

It didn't take much for them both to come.

Draco banished the cum from their bodies, he stretched and dressed.

Harry reluctantly dressed, his first act of true sexual intimacy was amazing. He was so pleased that Draco was comfortable enough to tackle him like that. He leaned up and kissed the other, "Any time you want to tackle me like that you're welcome to."

Flushing Draco summoned his broom and put the snitch in the case pocketing it before scurrying away like a frightened deer.

Harry sighed, they had time to get comfortable with one another but being with Draco was different then Ginny's hands trying to get in his trousers.

He was looking forward to their future sexual encounters…he hadn't ever felt orgasms that powerful.

Interesting how flying could be foreplay…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	11. Chapter 10

Title: Borderline

Pairing: HarryxDraco, pre-slash SeamusxGeorge, implied RonxHermione

Fandom: HP

Rating:

Summary: Non-Epilogue compliant post-Battle of Hogwarts fic. WWW Partner Harry Potter is attacked by unknown persons and left for dead. He creates a portkey to take himself, Andromeda and Teddy to a place of Safety. Single parent Draco Malfoy is living quietly out of the politics of the Post-Second Wizarding war. Together can they give each other the happiness they've been missing?

A/N: Part of the same universe as Baiting of Rose and Flashpoint which are sequels of sorts. There is a time skip but hopefully it doesn't cause too much of a bother.

* * *

Chapter 10

Now that the Bonding contract though back dated was signed, it was now time to deal with the blood adoption.

Draco had poured through the Manor libraries to find the least painful and most effective manner of blood adoption that would erase all of Scorpius' sire from him. Whether the man was dead or not, it was his choice to inform him of the child. Since he was no witch they could not be forced to bond, a proof of inequality between the sexes perhaps, it also helped that he was the Head of an Ancient House and had attained his majority so he could accept any offer to his hand he wish or offer for anyone he wished.

That Harry Potter of all people would look at him with desire, give him time and affection to see if they could love one another was a boon. A gift he could not refuse, the memory of their time on the pitch haunted his every waking and sleeping moment. He could remember the feel of Harry's hands on his skin, his mouth on his cock and the feel of their bodies moving together in search of pleasure. What haunted him the most was the feel of Harry's mouth sucking on his nipple and the overwhelming pleasure that had accompanied the sensation. It didn't feel like that when the boys fed, it was sensual and erotic.

The experiences were nothing like he'd had as Rabastan's sex slave…

He put the thought out of his head and checked his appearance again before sweeping out of his set of rooms.

XoooooX

They had assembled; Andromeda, Harry and Draco.

Narcissa had graciously abstained her invitation.

They had at Draco's insistence met beneath the manor in an old ritual chamber that had been prepared on his orders.

A ritual altar lay in the centre of the chamber.

"I call on the five elements hear my prayer." Andromeda began, "Air, water, earth, fire and spirit bless this place and our ritual." She cast circle laying a symbol of each on the small altars, pedestals really that lay at each point of the circle.

To the north the symbol she placed was a handful of pure salt she removed from a silver canister.

To the east she poured incense on a bed of smouldering charcoal. The incense chosen was a crystal purification incense because they were cleansing Scorpius of the taint of his sire as well as Draco but that wasn't something that her nephew had realized yet.

She turned to the south, lighting a red candle. The colour meant love, strength, courage and health among other things.

To the west she placed a silver chalice that she filled with pure spring water fetched during a full moon.

In the centre she placed a small silver cauldron that had never been used as a symbol.

The symbols laid and the circle cast Andromeda turned to the little family before her.

"Do you have the potion?"

Draco pulled it from his pocket, "I do."

Andromeda poured it into the Malfoy's ritual chalice, "Take this dagger and give of your blood so that the child can be one to you as you would wish."

Harry took the dagger and sliced open his palm, squeezing the needed blood into the potion.

Draco kissed the wound before handing Scorpius over to his bondmate, he bandaged the wound before using the dagger on his own hand. He squeezed the blood into the chalice to mingle with the potion and Harry's blood. He reluctantly nicked Scorpius' finger which set the boy to wailing squeezing a drop into the potion before bandaging the cuts.

Holding their bandaged hands together, Harry and Draco began the chant.

"Son of my body." Draco said kissing Scorpius' silky hair.

"Son of my heart." Harry said cradling him.

"Be one with us." They said together, "Our lives for yours, our blood we mix."

"I carried you beneath my heart, nurtured you in my body and you are mine. All rights I share to the one who shares his blood with you. Our son you are evermore." Draco said kissing the bandage on his son's finger.

"The son of my heart, now to be son of my blood. A firstborn you are to me. I give my blood freely to make you my own. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy is your name now and forever." Harry said bringing both their hands to his lips.

The now blessed and complete potion Andromeda tipped into a bottle that had been consecrated by being in the sun for three days and the moon for three nights the potion.

Then they fed it to Scorpius who frowned at the taste but a light compulsion charm bid him drink.

The mixture with their freely shed blood would replace through magic the tainted blood in Scorpius' veins making him in truth a Malfoy-Potter though he would bear the name of Malfoy.

Scorpius began to glow.

He whimpered with discomfort but the ritual prevailed.

He did sweat blood but that was expected, the potion would be absorbed into his body and the magic in their blood which had mixed would replicate and replace that which was there before.

In fifteen minutes it was completed.

Andromeda closed the circle thanking the elements for their blessing before vanishing each symbols.

They then trouped to change before the Wiccaning.

XoooooX

They had invited Harry's business associate and a brother of the heart George to stand up for Scorpius as a godparent.

Neville and Luna were already Teddy's official godparents despite Harry being his legal guardian.

Tonight was a demure bonding with only friends and close family present.

Harry had invited the more trusted of the Weasleys, as well as a handful of former members of the now defunct Dumbledore's Army.

Andromeda who had been legally brought back into the Black family under Sirius' will was the eldest female of the Black line and with Narcissa no longer legally a part of Malfoy line it was under her leadership both ceremonies would take place.

Eventually, come spring when the period of mourning for Lucius, the former Head of the House of Malfoy was over they would have public ceremony.

Those present were trusted to keep the news of their bonding and son to themselves.

"I welcome you family and honoured guests to the bonding of my nephew and my cousin, whom I look on as a son of my heart. You are also here to bear witness to the Wiccaning of their firstborn." Andromeda said bringing them to attention.

Wiccanings were usually by cultural standards anyway held within a week of the birth but if the prospective godparents are not available can be held later. At the time of Scorpius' birth Harry had no knowledge of Draco's terrible ordeal and they had not yet entered the sort of relationship they had now. The time limit for a Wiccaning was an infant's second birthday but since Scorpius was just under four months it was quite all right.

Andromeda began with her honorary nephew at her side, "As those blessed with magic, we do not have a physical structure as the churches of our Muggle Kindred with whom we share this land. We create a Circle, which through our magic and blessing becomes our sacred Temple to the Elements. The Earth is the floor, the stars are the roofs, and all of Nature becomes our witnesses. We also have when possible all guests either seated or standing in a circle around the sacred area, creating a sense of theatre. Guests are usually asked to bring bells with them. Guardians of the Four Quarters Air, Fire, Water and Earth join us here to celebrate the Bonding of two and the confirmation of their firstborn's birth!"

"Guardians of the East, Powers of Air; you who are thought and the wind upon my face. Winged eagle of the skies who is the morning breeze and the wrath of storms, I call upon and invite your presence to witness this rite." Neville said with a grin holding an eagle's feather.

Luna spoke holding a flaming ruby in her hands, "Guardians of the South, Powers of Fire, you who are passion and the hearth. Great Snake that lives within the coals of the home fires as well as wild fires; I call upon and invite your presence to witness this rite."

Fleur, a fellow former Triwizard champion said in her airy but authoritative way, "Guardians of the West, Powers of Water, you who are emotions and pure love. Gentle Dolphin of the waves who is the morning dew, and the torrential rains, I call upon and invite your presence to witness this rite." In her hands she held an abalone shell as she faced the West.

Seamus spoke, "Guardians of the North, Powers of Earth, you who are the stabilizer and nurturer. Powerful Buffalo who paws the ground and stands solid as the mountains, I call upon and invite your presence to witness this rite." He held a crystal toward the north.

Andromeda began as she moved to the altar; "We have come together here in celebration of the joining together of** Draconis Lucius Malfoy **and **Henry James Potter-Black**. There are many things to say about the nature of Bonding. Much wisdom concerning the joining together of two souls, two lives has come our way through history and tradition. With each union, more knowledge is gained and more wisdom gathered. Though we are unable to give all this knowledge to these two, who stand before us, we can hope to leave with them the knowledge of love and its strengths and the anticipation of the wisdom that comes with time. The law of life is love unto all beings. Without love, life is nothing, without love, death has no redemption."

She paused looking each guest full in the face before continuing, Love is anterior to Life, posterior to Death, initial of Creation and the exponent of Earth. If we learn no more in life, let it be this; a Bonding to be entered into only after considerable thought and reflection. As with any aspect of life, it has its cycles, its ups and its downs, its trials and its triumphs. With full understanding of this, Henry and Draconis have come here today to be joined as one in marriage. Others would ask, at this time, who gives Draconis in marriage, but, since he is not a woman, nor is he property to be bought and sold, given and taken, I ask simply if he comes of his own will and if he has his family's blessing. **Draconis**, is it true that you come of your own free will and accord?"

Draco blushed, "It is."

**"**With whom do you come and whose blessings accompany you?"

It was with extreme reluctance but the dictates of society that had Narcissa holding her grandson while she answered. **"H**e comes with me, his bearer, and is accompanied by his family's blessing."

Andromeda turned to Harry, "Henry is it true that you too come of your own free will and accord?"

Harry smirked, "Of course I do."

**"**With whom do you come and whose blessings accompany you?"

Luna, Neville, George, Seamus and some of the other welcome Weasleys; Bill, Fleur, Charlie, his father and their grandparents joined them. Luna held Teddy cradled in her arms.

They spoke with one voice, "We his friends come and give our blessing in hopes that he continues in his happiness."

**Andromeda nodded, "**Please join hands with your betrothed and listen to that which I am about to say. Above you are the stars, below you are the stones, as time doth pass, remember...Like a stone should your love be firm like a star should your love be constant. Let the powers of the mind and of the intellect guide you in your marriage, let the strength of your wills bind you together, let the power of love and desire make you happy, and the strength of your dedication make you inseparable. Be close, but not too close. Possess one another, yet be understanding."

Andromeda paused. "Have patience with one another, for storms will come, but they will pass quickly. Be free in giving affection and warmth. Have no fear and let not the ways of the unenlightened give you unease, for Magic is with you always. Henry, I have not the right to bind thee to Draconis, only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time."

**Henry squeezed Draco' hand gently, "**It is my dearest wish."

**Andromeda turned to her nephew, "Draconis**, if it be your wish for **Henry **to be bound to you, say so now."

Draco swallowed, "I have no objections."

Andromeda smirked, "**Draconis**I have not the right to bind thee to **Henry **only you have this right. Repeat after me: I, **Henry James Potter-Black**, in the name of the spirit of the magic that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood, and the affection that resides within my heart, take thee, **Draconis Lucius Malfoy **to my hand, my heart, and my spirit to be my Bondmate. To desire and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my affection for thee. I promise to care for thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and reunite again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself."

Harry said those words with every bit of sincerity in his bones.

Draco spoke the same words, without a shred of doubt, "I **Draconis Lucius Malfoy**, in the name of the spirit of the magic that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood, and the affection that resides within my heart, take thee, **Henry James Potter-Black** to my hand, my heart, and my spirit to be my Bondmate. To desire and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my affection for thee. I promise to care for thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and reunite again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself."

**Lucius **hands a chalice to Harry, saying, "May you drink your fill from the Chalice of Loyalty"

Harry held the chalice to Draco while he sipped and then Draco took chalice and held it to Harry's lips while he sipped. The chalice was then handed back to the Lady presiding who set it on the table.

"By the power vested in me by the Ancient House of Black for the Houses of Malfoy, Prince and Black and with the acknowledgement of the Bank of Gringotts I now present for the first time: Lord Draconis Lucius Malfoy-Potter of the House of Malfoy and Lord Henry James Potter-Black of the House of Potter and Black Bondmates. Let us bless the couple…"

"As it is written…so let it be…" the chorus was taken up with raised wands that showered the couple with gold and sliver sparks.

Harry grinned pulling a startled Draco into his arms standing on his toes to kiss him.

Draco flushed and kissed him back though he wasn't really one for public scenes of affection but due to this being their official private bonding he had little choice but to allow the kiss.

Harry waited until he was sure that Draco's lips would be swollen before breaking their kiss and leaving them both rather breathless as well as hard but their bonding robes were loose. Their only giveaway was that their gait was stiff…

Andromeda clapped her hands for attention, "We are met in this Circle to ask the blessings of those who came before on the son of Lord Draconis Lucius Malfoy, his bearer who born of the House of Black and for the House of Malfoy; while his sire Henry James Potter-Black was born for the House of Potter. May he grow in honour, strength, joy and wisdom." she looked at Harry and Draco with pride and evident fondness, "There are many destinies, and each must find their own. Therefore, we do not seek to bind this heir to any one destiny while he is still too young to choose. Instead, we ask the magic that makes us one people and those who have come before to bless, protect and prepare him through the years of his childhood. Then, when he is at last fully grown, shall know, without a doubt, which Path is his, and shall tread it gladly. Draco, please bring the Malfoy heir forward that he may be blessed."

Draco stood before his aunt with his son wiggling in his arms.

Andromeda spoke, "You, his bearer chose a name for him. I ask his sire; Harry, what is that name?

Harry smiled, "Scorpius Hyperion, Heir of the House Malfoy; the firstborn of Lord Potter-Black and Lord Malfoy."

Andromeda nodded, "Then to us all and his ancestors, he shall be known as Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." she dipped her finger in a jar of lavender oil, she anointed Scorpius' forehead with oil, smiling, "In ancient days, the good fairies all blessed the babes with a special gift or blessing, Harry and Draco ask now that you a few of you bestow him with a personal blessing. I bless thee, Scorpius with oil, and welcome thee as family one to another."

Harry dipped his finger into a chalice of wine, before repeating his 'Aunt-in-law's' action; "I bless thee, Scorpius with wine, and welcome thee to the family."

Draco smiled, as he dipped his finger into a chalice of water, before repeating Andromeda, "I bless thee, my son with water, and welcome thee."

George gently rest the palm of his hand on the son of his business partner, "I dedicate you to a life of peace and love." A strange sentiment for one who had been a prankster and hellion in school but he meant it never the less.

Luna resting her hand on Scorpius' 'third eye', "It is my wish that you may see your way clearly."

Seamus touched Scorpius' heart, "It is my wish that your heart always be open."

Fleur touched Scorpius' throat, "It is my wish that you may speak the truth."

Neville grinned, as he touched the boy's chest, "It is my wish that your Will and Strength be strong." A strong sentiment from the slayer of Nagini, Voldemort's last Horcrux…

Bill tickled their bellies, "It is my wish that you be joyful and loving."

A blessing that pleased Harry to no end…

Andromeda nodded, holding her hands out, "Are there any here who would stand as Godparents to Scorpius?"

George and Seamus stepped forward again, "We would."

Andromeda continued, "Do you Seamus Patrick Finnigan, heir to the House O'Shanesey and Master George Weasley promise to be a friend to Scorpius through out his childhood; to aid and guide as needed; and in concord with his guardians, to watch over him and love him as if he were of your own blood; until, he is ready to choose his own Path?

"I, Lord Seamus Patrick O'Shanesey , do so promise."

"I, George Maris Weasley, do so promise."

Holding hands and creating a circle over Scorpius who lay on the altar, George and Seamus began to chant in Latin.

As they chanted magic soared above them, Scorpius was glowing was a clear red- the colour meant powerful, energetic, competitive, sexual and passionate. George's was pink of all colours which meant loving, tender, sensitive, sensual, artistic, affection, purity, compassion; new or revived romantic relationship. It could also indicate clairvoyance. Seamus was yellow which was seen as awakening, inspiration, intelligence and action shared; as well as creative, playful, optimistic and easy-going…

The yellow and pink twisted and flowed into one another, at the final chant it dove straight for Scorpius. He glowed, the magic radiating so brightly at it distorted their vision for a while. Once they could see clearly, the magic that George and Seamus had gifted flowed around him before sinking into Scorpius' skin. It would create a shield of sorts that would protect him from most types of magical harm. This part of a Wiccaning was mostly known by purebloods, it was a closely guarded 'secret' that allowed them to protect their heirs and heiresses from harm so that they might grow up to inherit.

Harry remembered that Luna had been purple, Neville yellow and Teddy green…

Andromeda continued, "We, his friends and family have welcomed him; Therefore, oh Circle of Stars, shine in peace on Scorpius. So mote it be!"

The attending throng chorused, "So mote it be!"

Harry grinned, "There is a Bonding and Wiccaning celebratory lunch in the adjoining dinning hall for those who wish to attend."

Their guests shook their hands and in Harry's case he was hugged and made much of for joining the ranks of the bonded.

Scorpius was cooed over and complimented many times over while both Harry and Draco as well as their chosen godparents were praised.

Soon Scorpius turned moody nuzzling his bearer's chest, pawing at it.

Teddy too began to whimper.

Harry scooped his adopted heir into his arms taking him from Luna, "I think we'll feed the boys and put them down before joining you. Andromeda if you and Narcissa will escort our guests we would be grateful."

The two daughter of the House of Black nodded and gestured for the guests to follow them.

Harry and Draco escaped to a nearby parlour where Draco opened his robe and shirt to bear his chest so the boys could feed once he'd seated himself comfortably on a settee.

Harry joined him, once Scorpius latched onto Draco's left nipple he placed Teddy near his right. Then he leaned closer cupping Draco's face and kissed him tenderly.

Draco moaned slightly, the feel of lips on his own his arms full of their heirs he was powerless to resist.

Harry found the sight of Draco feeding the boys to be erotic. He kissed him harder, his hands moving to caress the soft skin of his neck and his silken hair.

Draco longed to pull Harry closer but he was still holding the boys. He should have felt guilty for engaging in such sensual behaviour while he had the boys feeding.

"You're so hot like this…your robes open, your shirt undone, your tie loose and the boys suckling." Harry kissed Draco's shoulder, "I wish I were kissing those nipples of yours. You enjoyed it last time and I've dreamt of your hands on my body this time. I belong to you now and I'm looking forward to you having me."

Draco flushed a deeper shade of red, "Harry…the boys…"

"Are too young to understand but they will be raised by a couple who desire one another. You might not love me yet and it may have been a bonding of convenience but you do desire me. I've felt it…enticed it and I want to keep you if you'll let me." Harry said before sucking on Draco's collar bone.

"If I'll let you?" Draco gasped.

"This is legally a temporary arrangement unless you decide to keep me to yourself." Harry's words spoke in a whisper teased the silk smooth milk white skin he'd seen bare just once on the Quidditch pitch a few days prior.

Draco longed to touch him…

Teddy fed voraciously, his gums and lips holding on to his nipple for dear life while Scorpius fed lazily. His chubby fingers latched onto Teddy's black dress robe gripping it almost possessively.

While it felt like Teddy drank more they both let go nearly in unison.

Harry reluctantly withdrew taking Teddy back and with a conjured flannel on his shoulder he burped the Black heir.

Draco with shaky hands copied his motions.

Two Malfoy elves appeared at once and relieved them of the boys.

Grateful for their assistance Draco in a rush of brash wantonness, pulled the slimmer former Gryffindor into his arms.

Harry was almost smug as he let Draco tug him forward.

Their lips met in a kiss that left them both seeing fireworks.

Harry's hands found Draco's nipples and he rolled them in his fingers drinking in his bondmate's gasps. "Let me…please…"

"Yes…" Draco gasped out an assent.

Harry bent his head to lick a nipple and took it into his mouth suckling the sweet milk that nourished their sons.

Draco gasped, holding Harry's head to his chest as the jolt of pleasure went straight to his groin. He could feel the sensation of pre-cum dripping down his prick. "Oh Devious Morgana…"

Harry licked the nipple again before taking the other in his mouth, he liked to taste it. It obviously turned Draco on more then anything else he'd ever done and he enjoyed that.

"We have to return to our guests." Draco moaned.

"They can wait they know that we'll be a while. It's just a taste…to sate us until you take me to bed…"

Draco groaned; Harry was a force to be reckoned with.

"Tell me what you want bonded…how shall I please you? I don't expect you to suck me as I do you…"

Draco felt emboldened at the word 'bonded', he cast locking and silencing charms on the parlour door, "Strip. I don't wish for your clothes to be stained."

Harry swallowed nodding as he stood on shaky legs. He undid his dress robes and draped them over a nearby chair, then he loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt before placing them over his robes. Next he undid his trousers and slid them off with his briefs, groaning as his body felt freed. He toed off his shoes and stood before his bonded naked save his socks.

Draco pulled him down into his arms, pushing him back on the settee casting an impervious charm on his robes before capturing Harry's lips and stroking him. While he then ran a thumb over Harry's hard nipple that was smaller then his own since he had no milk yet…

Harry moaned, his arms wrapping around Draco's neck, "Yes…" there was something about his former rival that called the passion that had been buried inside him out and lit him on fire.

Draco knew some of the places that excited his bonded…he shivered, Harry Potter was his. No one could dispute that, with the declaration of wanting to earn his love he had little chance of anyone else enticing his bonded from him.

Sure Harry had a lot to learn about pureblood society but he could teach him about how to go about. For now they were going to stay behind Manor walls, get to know one another and to become stronger as a couple before they entered that world. The Wizarding World wouldn't expect it; it would shock even his former intimates that escaped Azkaban to their toes that he could ever tie his blood and magic to their Hero, the man who defeated Voldemort.

Draco shivered not in pleasure but forced the thought from his mind as he turned to a more pleasant contemplation. How best to quickly bring Harry to bliss enough to return to their guests.

Harry felt kisses trail down his throat, a tongue deviously lap at his nipples as the languid hand's caresses sped up. "Draco…"

Draco inwardly smirked; his bonded was at his mercy. Only in the pursuit of pleasure to be sure, on a broom or in a duel he had no doubt that Harry could best him.

Harry squirmed gasping, "So close."

Draco kissed his neck, quickening his strokes, "Good. You can come you know…"

Harry arched himself, pressing his naked body to Draco's partially clothed one and groaned out his climax.

Draco kissed his swollen lips, internally smug. "You look delectable…" he wished he felt comfortable taking Harry's prick in his mouth. If only the act hadn't been spoilt from bad experiences…

Harry with difficulty flipped them so Draco lay beneath him.

Draco balked immediately and moved to throw Harry off.

Sensing Draco's uncertainty Harry kissed him, "Hush…you know I won't hurt you. You gave me pleasure. As your bondmate it's my duty to see to yours…" he ran his hands in gentle caresses of Draco's chest before bending to suck at each nipple knowing Draco liked that before opening his robes just enough to free his cock from his trousers. With relish he fell to sucking it and in short time brought Draco to an orgasm.

Draco lay there gasping, having not expected to come so quickly. A part of him firmly believed Harry belonged beneath him and refused to consider that he might want to give himself to Harry some day. That day wasn't today…

Harry stood conjuring a glass of water that he used to splash his face before dressing again.

Draco fumbled to fix his clothes casting anti-wrinkle charms before he held out his hand to his bondmate.

Harry was perfectly satisfied to allow Draco with his past to seem to be the dominant partner while he was more interested in eventually becoming equals he was perfectly willing take what he was given.

Draco escorted his sated bondmate who had luminous Slytherin green eyes that sparkled with promises.

They were greeted with smirked from the bonded couples as well as Seamus who threw Draco a saucy wink while he clearly had a besotted George under his arm.

Narcissa sniffed, "You were gone quite a while."

Harry gave her an all too innocent looking smile, "The boys wouldn't settle."

Draco pressed his hand and pulled out his chair and was rewarded with a smile that sent a fresh rush of desire to his loins. Controlling himself around his bondmate would be difficult to be sure.

Harry asked after Fleur's pregnancy.

"I am fine. William woorries too much. My bébé and I are quite well." Fleur twittered, I am 'appy to see you so attached 'Arry. Gabrielle will be disappointed, you are dear Gabi's 'ero."

Andromeda clapped her hands and a house elf appeared at her elbow with a basket.

"Annie!" Narcissa hissed, "Is this quite the time?"

Andromeda sniffed, "I don't see why not. These are respectable persons, as a family member it was my choice. I had to eschew much of the formality of the bonding given the circumstances." Implying the revelation of Scorpius' birth, "this is my gift." She said firmly, "The Basket of Thirteen Blessings. I could have forced you sit though a ritual handfasting or had the Arch of Seven Blessings prepared."

"What is a Handfasting?" Harry leaned to whisper.

"It's a ceremony where a couple is magically tied to one another with ritual cords that bind them together." Draco hissed back.

Andromeda floated the basket to Draco, "You are welcome to remove each item and I shall explain the symbolism if you wish."

Draco accepted the basket; it was lined with white silk decorated with silver and gold ivy. While its handle was wrapped with green and silver satin ribbons, it had a bunch of roses and water lilies tied to the outside of the handle.

"I used preserving charms so they wouldn't fade. The flower of June is a rose and I felt that an orange rose best symbolized Draco. July had two choices Larkspur and Water Lily; I chose the later based on both the meaning and the name of Harry's mother."

"What is the meaning of an orange rose?" Draco frowned.

"Fascination." Andromeda said with a straight face.

"And the Water Lily?" Harry asked.

"Purity of Heart." Narcissa frowned.

Andromeda nodded, "There is a list in elegant script of the items and their meanings."

George piped up, "What did Larkspur mean?"

"Lightness. It didn't seem suitable…" Andromeda shrugged.

Draco fished out two suns. "These?"

"Two suns symbolize the strength and sturdiness of the partners."

"A cat?" Harry asked pulling a tiny stuffed white cat.

"A cat is meant to guard the hearth and home. Though I was tempted to use a wolf." Andromeda shrugged.

Draco cradled a black dog in his hands. "This?"

For a second Harry thought it was the same sort of dog as 'Snuffles'.

"A dog to offer loyalty and protection, I almost choose a Irish wolfhound but I figured the wound was too fresh and chose a black lab instead." Andromeda said gently.

Harry nodded sharply.

"What iz ze owl for?" Fleur asked after Harry plucked it from the basket.

It wasn't a white owl either, this was ebony. It didn't remind him of Hedwig with her reproachful eyes.

"An owl for wisdom," Andromeda offered. "Draco had an eagle owl he lost in the war and you lost your own so I picked an owl that didn't resemble either."

Her nephews by blood and law, nodded gratefully.

Andromeda flicked her wand and each remaining item left the basket and floating before them. "A star for the dreams of the future and a watch to remind them that time is valuable. An acorn for strength and longevity, and a butterfly, for all the summers they will be together. A broom for the journey they're about to embark on and a house, so they have a place to return. There is a pinecone for prosperity and abundance, and a snitch for the sport that eventually brought them together. I thought the symbols suited them."

Draco and Harry flushed at the sight of the snitch both thinking of their passionate dalliance on the pitch a few days prior.

"Is there something you'd like ta tell us mate?" Seamus drawled.

George shivered.

Draco wondered if George had an accent fetish. He sniffed, "Not especially."

Harry nodded turning to his food after replacing each item in the gift basket. "Uh…thanks Aunt Annie."

Andromeda beamed, "It was a mental exercise. You might consider trying it sometime."

Harry winked at her and then at Seamus, "So Seamus, what do you know of Muggle traditions?"

"Like what?" the Irish man frowned.

"Garters and bouquets." Harry chuckled.

Andromeda frowned, "How do you know of these things? When Ted and I were married in his family's church after we graduated I was told that I needed something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue and silver sixpence for my shoe. I was given his mom's wedding dress which I needed resizing charms to wear comfortably so that was my something old and borrowed. Uncle Alphard bought me Muggle silk gloves that matched the dress for my something new. My garter was blue and I had a silver sixpence and a sickle in my shoes."

Harry smirked, "The telly and Aunt Petunia once attended the wedding of an acquaintance's daughter."

"What is this about garters?" Narcissa frowned.

"I believe historically they were used to hold up stockings for Muggle ladies." Andromeda offered, "The groom, the husband is to reach up the bride's skirt and remove it. The higher it is the longer their marriage will last; one removed he tosses it. Whatever male catches it is the next fated to marry."

"A bouquet is what the bride carries into the church and at the end of the ceremony she tosses it at the ladies and they are the next to marry. It is often teased that the witnesses- or the Best man and the maid of honour will be the next to marry if they aren't already." Harry chuckled.

"Who will sign your Gringotts' contract?" Bill asked.

"Neville and George already agreed." Draco offered.

"Have they signed?" Septimus frowned.

"Not as of yet." Draco said pleasantly, "We thought we could ask them to join us in my study after the guests leave. That is if George will consent to stay a little longer…"

George blushed, "We could, unless Seamus had other plans…"

"Nowadays I think we come as a pair mo anam cara."

George shivered, "You shouldn't call me such things in company."

Seamus frowned, "Why ever not? I've been courting you; I've fancied you much of my Hogwarts years. You were my idol in many ways as well as the first bloke I fancied. I say nothing I should be ashamed of. You are mo anam cara. Some days quite soon I will have a knot on your finger."

"What doz zhat mean?" Fleur frowned.

Seamus smirked bring George's hand to his lips. "My soulmate."

George turned red.

Septimus chuckled, "I see no reason to fault him for such an endearment."

"I once thought to call my lover, preferably my bonded cariad. That's what gran said my mum called my dad." Neville swallowed.

"I remember Alice calling Frank that in school." Arthur nodded. "Her family hailed from Wales and she often spoke in dialect out of classes."

"Well in light os some traditions, Muggle and otherwise," Seamus smirked, taking George's hand in his, "With my cousin dead during the Battle having died bearing the Dark Mark, the title is eventually coming to me. However I intend to pass it to my son and not bother with it because I intend to help rebuild your shop. If you'll have me, I would like to be your partner in all things."

George blinked at him, "You can't be serious…"

"I told you before in the presence of two witnesses that I intended to be your bonded. I see no reason why I should not. We both desire one another and take pleasure in each other's…company." Seamus said pulling a box from his pocket, "I purchased these as soon as you told me you fancied me and had for a long time. I was hoping for a solstice bonding…"

Inside lying on black sueded Jarvey skin were too white gold rings that had two etched cords entwined. Set with in each were stones, Draco recognized them as diamonds and blue topaz; the birthstones of April and November respectfully.

"I want you to always think of me so I hoped you would agree to wear my stone on your finger while I wore yours."

George accepted the topaz ring and flushed when he saw the engraving inside the band, "Shay!"

"I could have gone with a claddaugh ring but I decided this would be better, less complicated." Seamus shrugged.

"Complicated?" George frowned.

"You can wear it three ways: one means single, another engaged and the third married. Once I have a ring for you, I want to keep you for myself. We wasted so much time already…" Seamus muttered.

"Fine." George blushed, embarrassed at the proposal.

"I guess that means that its Neville's turn next." Harry snickered.

Neville coughed, "I don't see any decent candidates and well I'm too busy with Auror training usually to consider it."

They finished their meal and said goodbye to their guests.

Seeing as how Harry and Draco were clearly eager to be alone, George and Neville offered to sign the Gringotts contract the next day.

So Draco turned to Andromeda, "See that a room is made up for George and Seamus. I think they'll want to celebrate too."

Harry and Draco were spending the night in the Lord's suite. After all it was where all of his ancestors were sired.

Draco kissed Harry and then slipped into the en suite bathroom to undress. He pulled out a series of potions from the cupboard. "Confidence and lust…" he had made sure they wouldn't have any negative effects if they mixed. He'd read all those books Harry book and remembered the scrawls in the margins.

He wanted to more confident and to stop running, he really did want their sealing of the bonding contract to be mutually pleasurable.

Harry was laying their naked with his legs spread and reclining on a mound of pillows. "I missed you. Come to bed." He couldn't imagine being with another person, Draco was so sexy. Even with the stretch marks from his pregnancy and his swollen nipples from nursing. Harry held out a hand, "I trust you."

The potions roaring through his body Draco tackled him to the bed, kissing him hard enough to rebruise though previously swollen lips. "You're mine Potter."

"As long as you want me." Harry gasped between kisses.

Draco conjured silk scarves and tied Harry's hands to the four-poster. "I'll settle for the contract for now…" he left lovebites all over Harry's chest, sucking on his nipples and then palmed his cock.

Harry arched into him, "Please…let me touch you…"

"No."

The sharpness of that no went straight to his cock and it wept more.

Draco slid down Harry's body, pinning his hips to the bed he lapped at the weeping erection.

Harry's eyes widened, "Draco? What are you doing?" how could Draco be doing this? He wasn't comfortable with the idea of it since he was abused and raped…

Draco sucked on the head and rolled Harry's balls in his fingers.

The duel pleasure was too much, "I'm going to…"

At the first splash of cum Draco pulled off and watched the white spray them both.

Draco conjured lube and caressed Harry's virgin rosebud with a dry finger.

"Yes…" his confusion melting, "Please…"

Draco spread his legs more licking the cum that dripped down Harry's cock, teasing his bollocks before giving Harry's entrance a swipe with his tongue.

Harry whimpered, "Oh fuck…"

"You like that?"

Something was wrong with Draco but tied up like this he couldn't do anything about it. His body didn't want his bonded to stop but he worried, would Draco regret this? That would hurt…already he was becoming more attached to the former Slytherin.

Draco didn't want Harry's first time to be as brutal as his own. He took the time to prepare him carefully, even taking the time to find his prostate and fingering him to another orgasm before slowly sinking into the shorter man.

Harry never made it to 5'5…while Draco himself was almost 6 feet tall…

Harry whimpered as he felt Draco thrust into him, he didn't ram inside him, his bonded inched into him. It seemed like ages before he felt Draco's bollocks and groin against his arse. He felt at home…complete…as if he'd been searching for something all this time without knowing it until he'd founded it.

Draco kissed him, stroking him with one hand as he slowly began to move. Each thrust found his prostate awakening his own erection. He'd barely dared to imagine what it might be like when they consumed their bonding contract but he hadn't imagined this…

Draco could tell Harry was going to orgasm soon and he had yet to come himself. Having almost never been allowed any sort of pleasure during his rapes, he was more concerned with Harry's pleasure then his own.

They moved together, Harry rocking up into Draco's thrusts until Draco's second orgasm and his fifth. He was completely worn out…he wondered if he was a fertile as Draco? Could he have a baby of his own?

Draco pulled out, banishing the scarves and pulling Harry onto his chest. "Sleep…"

XoooooX

Harry was sore, he could feel how sticky he was from his orgasms. His arse ached…while Draco hadn't been rough he'd gone deep and Harry had been a virgin. He wiggled out of Draco's arms, and then half-limped/half-crawled to the bathroom…

He winced as he collapsed on the toilet. Two potion vials rest in a waste basket.

Harry absently summoned them wandlessly.

They were labelled…

Lust potion…

Confidence draught...

Harry felt betrayed. Of course Draco wouldn't have taken his cock in his mouth if he'd been in his right mind. What did that say about their relationship if Draco had to drug himself with potions to have sex with him? He hurled the empty bottles at the door and they exploded. He let out a scream through clenched teeth.

A sound came from the bedroom and then the door was flung open.

"harry? Are you alright? Is something wrong? Are you hurt?" Draco gasped out, his wand out in an offensive stance.

Harry glared at him, "Am I alright? Is something wrong? Am I hurt? I'm not all right. I am hurt and something is very wrong. You think I didn't guess?"

Draco blinked, "Guess what?"

"That you were different last night? You wouldn't put your mouth on my cock if you were in your right mind. I may have been drowning in pleasure but I was sane enough to know that. You had to drug yourself to have sex with me? You didn't trust yourself? You couldn't have taken it slow? No you had to use potions to do it." Harry snapped.

Draco sighed banishing the glass, "I'm sorry. I wanted to be sure that I could do it. I wanted to do it. I wanted it to be good. I was afraid I'd stop or leave…I wanted to be sure that I wouldn't."

"I would have enjoyed it more if I didn't know you did that." Harry scowled.

Draco knelt on the cold marble floor and kissed him, forgetting about 'morning breath'.

Harry would have swooned if he were standing. He was naked and sitting on a toilet, being kissed by his bonded in apology. He was still mad but that was unravelling.

"I'm sorry…I should have tried…" Draco said holding him close, "don't leave me…"

Harry clung to him; even if Draco had been drugged it had still been an amazing night. "I'll stay as long as you want me…" that had been the deal, that he would remain Draco's bonded as long as he was wanted.

The words touched Draco's heart; his parents had practically abandoned him. His father was dead, and his mother was barely a part of his life anymore…

All he had was his aunt, his son, his cousin and now Harry, his bonded. This was his family…

How could he ever think of giving up any of it?

"You're in pain…" Draco observed with a wince, "I'm sorry." He rose and put a bath on. Adding potions to the water to help ease Harry's aches…

Harry was a lot smaller in stature and weight to Draco so it was little wonder when his former rival picked him up with ease and they slipped into the warm water together. Well it was just barely from broiling…

With gentle hands Draco washed the dried cum from his bonded's body, taking care not to put too much pressure on his entrance.

The warm water and the potions relaxed him; Harry enjoyed the feel of Draco's hands on his body. They'd only been intimate three times and he already was addicted to it…

"I should have been gentler. If I'd known I would hurt you I would have not taken the lust potion." Draco mused.

Harry snorted, "You shouldn't have taken any potions. Besides everyone knows a first time is going to hurt. We read the same books idiot."

Draco kissed his neck, "You're right…I just didn't want to."

"You were good to me and I wouldn't have let anyone else have me. You should know that." Harry bent his head and suckled on one of Draco's nipples.

Draco groaned, "Minx!"

Harry chuckled, "You taste so good…"

Damn…it made him hard when Harry did that. Was that even normal? "You're too sore…"

"Don't care. I want you inside me." Harry said licking the other nipple before sucking on it hard.

The potions had done their work and the pain had dulled.

Draco lifted Harry up a little.

Harry reached down and grasped Draco's cock pressing it to his entrance and lowered himself gasping. He wrapped himself around his bonded, letting out a sigh of contentment. "Yes…"

The embrace of Harry's body was even better then he remembered now that his mind was clear. Draco groaned, holding Harry close while he let his bonded choose his own pace.

They rocked together, moving almost as one. Their bodies so on fire that it was mere heartbeats until their passion soared and shattered in unison.

Harry collapsed on Draco, curled up in his lap. "I could get used to this…"

Draco felt a bit smug about that, he had precious little to feel truly smug about the last few years…

Draco was coming back to himself, Harry could feel it. He wasn't a real hero he was best at saving people one at a time really. Right now all he cared about was having his family and holding onto it. If Draco ever discarded him he was afraid he would shatter…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

A/N: Does anyone think they should attempt a real honeymoon? Any ideas? T


End file.
